De goblins, pociones y otros menesteres
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Hogwarts ha caído en desgracia y Hermione se lanza a la misión de rescatarlo, pero será difícil enfrentar a un rey empeñado en hacerla dudar solo para hacerla creer.
1. Las cartas de Hogwarts

Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling._

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Labyrinth son propiedad de Jim Henson y George Lucas… David Bowie y Jennifer Connelly son y serán para toda la posteridad la inspiración para Jareth y Sarah._

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o incluso sexual en determinado momento. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

_Tal vez existan algunos errores de concordancia con la trama de la saga de Harry Potter, pero muy ligeros, lo que sucede es que leí los libros en la secundaria, de eso ya pasó algunos ayeres. Cualquier cosa grave, por favor háganmelo saber, aunque desempolvaré el acervo para evitarlo._

Notas introductorias:

_La verdad es que recién me estreno como escritora en Harry Potter ¿Por qué? Me puse melancólica, los libros terminaron hace un rato, pero la influencia mercadotécnica de las películas me hizo desempolvar los DVD ¡Dios! ¡Todos eran tan pequeños! (ejem, ya sé, los niños usualmente lo son) ¡Yo crecí con Daniel Radcliffe y compañía! T^T ¡Oh, no! voy de nuevo… bueno… no realmente, la cosa es que vi en una galería de DevianART una viñeta de Hermione y Jareth, fue gracioso pero no me acuerdo ni del autor ni cómo se llama exactamente la viñeta._

Dedicatorias:

_Para todos los que creen en un poco de magia._

* * *

**De goblins, pociones y otros menesteres**

Hogwarts ha caído en desgracia y Hermione se lanza a la misión de rescatarlo, pero será difícil enfrentar a un rey empeñado en hacerla dudar solo para hacerla creer.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Las cartas de Hogwarts**

**Srta. Lily Luna Potter, presente…**

Harry bajó la lista poniéndola sobre las otras que sus dos hijos mayores le habían entregado antes, a primera hora de la mañana, apenas escucharon el aleteo de las lechuzas.

La tinta verde era muy bonita, pero últimamente le estaba causando estragos en la vista si se mantenía leyendo por largo rato, así que confió en que Ginny no tendría el mismo problema y supervisaría que nada se olvidara durante la próxima tarde de compras. Realmente no le molestaba el ir a unirse al barbullo de gente en el callejón Diagon, pues desde que podía recordar, ese sitio le rememoraba lo mágico del mundo, sin importar cuántas veces lo visitara, simplemente no podía convertirse en una calle más de la cotidianidad. Y la compra de menesteres escolares era una aventura tan grande como la primera vez cuando él era apenas un niño rescatado de aquella prisión insulsa que era la casa de los Dursley.

Terminaron su desayuno entre los saltos eufóricos de su pequeña que canturreaba su victoria al finalmente poder entrar en la escuela que le hacía tantas ilusiones desde hacía tantos años.

—Bien, vamos.— dijo poniéndose de pie y dando el último sorbo a su taza con la que había estado matando tiempo suficiente para que Ginny terminara de peinar -o intentar hacerlo- el largo cabello rojo de Lily, aunque con la rebeldía del mismo heredada del padre, poco podía hacerse, si bien eso le daba un aire más conservador al estilo que se acostumbraba en la brujas jóvenes llevándolo suelto y alborotado.

—Es casi seguro que nos encontremos a Ron y Hermione.— dijo Ginny acomodándose la capa y encaminándose a la chimenea. Pese a que no era el medio favorito de Harry, y que para él era infinitamente más eficiente -y con menos hollín en la ropa- usar un traslador que le permitieron conectar al Caldero Chorreante, su esposa se decantaba por el método que había usado toda la vida.

Sus hijos mayores empezaron una pequeña riña por ver quién pasaba primero, sin embargo, su madre fue capaz de poner orden decidiendo que primero fuera el mayor, después Lily, ella misma, Albus y Harry. Nadie se atrevió a contradecir las indicaciones, y eso al padre de los chicos le arrancó una sonrisa, pues el carácter de su esposa llegaba en ocasiones a asemejarse demasiado con el de su madre Molly.

Las flamas empezaron a arder y uno a uno, la familia Potter emprendió el día de compras.

.

**Sr. Hugo Weasley, presente...**

Ron miraba con suma concentración los platos que tenía al frente y con todo el cuidado que le fue posible, empezó el ritual de preparación de avena para el desayuno. Había sido el último en levantarse, pero ello no lo eximia de su responsabilidad matutina mientras que Hermione revisaba las listas y hacía un balance de cuentas para ajustar todos los gastos de las compras, especialmente los uniformes ya que de ellos no había quedado ni uno, y Hugo no podía compartir o heredar la varita o el caldero ya que Rose seguía utilizándolos.

Hermione guardaba aún sus libros de la escuela, y estaban en un muy buen estado, por no decir que eran prácticamente nuevos debido al cuidado obsesivo que tenía con ellos. Solo habían sido dañados uno o dos, pero era más culpa de él y Harry, que de ella misma.

—… Bestiario de Aberdeen…— susurró su esposa frunciendo el ceño con evidente molestia. Ron únicamente miró de soslayo sin descuidar su tarea, y supo que venía un sermón, algo en la lista no le había gustado pero no adivinó por qué, si hacía varios años que no cambiaban la lista de títulos y autores, y eso estaba bien porque podía implicar una herencia segura al hermano menor.

—Ron ¿Sabes quienes van a cubrir las clases este año?

—No lo sé, no he hablado con Neville, pero pensaba enviarle una lechuza por su cumpleaños.— dijo mirando con satisfacción que todos los platos tenían porciones equitativas y la apariencia general no era mala. De hecho, se veía comestible.

—Casi todos los profesores que nos dieron clases a nosotros o están jubilados o ya fallecieron, creo que va a haber muchos nuevos este año.

—Ah.

La pobre respuesta de Ron que pasaba los platos a la mesa crispó los nervios sensibles de Hermione.

—Me preocupa quienes puedan ser.— expresó seriamente sin conseguir una respuesta más favorable, de hecho, le dio la espalda para llamar a sus hijos que estaban arriba haciendo algo de lo que no tenía conocimiento concreto.

— ¡Ronald! ¡Al ministerio también le preocupa! ¡Los resultados de los últimos exámenes señalaron una baja considerable en el nivel académico! Si continua bajando… me temo que el ministerio va a… cerrar el colegio…

Ron levantó las cejas sin poder encontrar alguna palabra que decir al respecto, la capacidad de Hermione para vislumbrar el fatalismo le seguía impresionando. Hogwarts llevaba más de mil años dando clases y lo seguiría haciendo por una cantidad igual sin importar el qué, así de sencillo.

—Pues en Durmstrang… no creo ¿Qué tal Beauxbatons? Madame Maxime aún es directora…

— ¡Ronald!— chilló Hermione no encontrando ni por asomo la intención reconciliadora que había tenido él para darle a entender que no era el fin del mundo, que encontrarían una solución y sus hijos no se quedarían sin "la debida educación".

—No se trata de eso, esa es la escuela que Dumbledore que defendió… en esa escuela vivimos tantas cosas…

Ron sabía que poco -o nada- de lo que dijera en ese momento sería lo que ella quería escuchar, pero en cierta manera le pareció completamente comprensible el arrebato de sentimentalismo. Desde siempre había tenido esa actitud protectora, fuera de su _yo_ racional que todo quería explicar fríamente, un instinto de más peso que la había arrancando de la biblioteca para ponerla a su lado en todas las aventuras que pasaron, desde la piedra filosofal cuando no eran más que extraños, hasta la batalla por Hogwarts cuando ya su amistad era lo que les mantuvo en pie.

—Solo mira esto.— dijo ella agitando la carta en la cara de su esposo.

— ¡Ron! ¡¿El bestializo de Aberdeen?! ¡Es un libro muggle! Escrito en Inglaterra durante el siglo XII por algún monje supersticioso ¿Y para qué clase se supone que es? ¿Cuidado de criaturas mágicas? ¡Hagrid ni siquiera lo ha de conocer! La única materia que quedaría sería Pociones ¡Pociones! ¡¿Qué va a hacer Hugo con ese libro en Pociones?! ¿Usarlo para encender el caldero? Enviaré una lechuza al profesor Flitwick. Voy a solicitarle una plaza.— dijo con determinación tras un inicial ataque de frustración.

Ron, Rose y Hugo dejaron caer las cucharas manteniendo la boca muy abierta.

— ¿Que vas a hacer qué?— preguntando aunque lo había escuchado muy claro.

—Todos mis T.I. se encuentran sobre extraordinario…

—Excepto defensa contra las artes oscuras…— interrumpió Ron queriendo empezar una discusión que desviara completamente el tema, pero en el fondo sabía que aquello no tenía mucho sentido, cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, simplemente nadie se lo quitaba, y su intentó resultó enteramente infructuoso ya que ni siquiera le había sacado una mirada reprobatoria.

—Además, si ya están las listas de libros, es porque la plantilla está completa.

—No importa. Me las arreglaré. Hogwarts ha sobrevivido a mucho y no permitiré que lo cierren por esto. ¡Está decidido!

— ¡No!— gimió Rose poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que sus padres.

Era bien sabido que, si el padre de uno iba a dar clases en la misma escuela, la reputación no podía ir a otro lado sino a muy debajo de las mazmorras. Peor si era la madre o más en concreto, una madre como la suya.

Ron miró a su hija con la expresión angustiada, igual en ambos que solo vieron a la bruja salir del comedor para subir y enviar la mencionada lechuza.

— ¡Papá, no puede hacer eso!

—Trata de explicarle eso tú.— respondió Ron no sabiendo exactamente qué hacer.

— ¡Pero es que no es justo! ¡Todo el día va a estar detrás de mi presionando con los deberes! Sería… sería…

—Y yo voy a estar completamente solo y abandonado hasta las vacaciones de diciembre, no me vengas a causar lástimas ¡Hermione!

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Esto es un poquitín difícil para mi, ya que como les he dicho, tiene bastante tiempo desde que leí los libros, así que aún tengo detalles que arreglar respecto al desenlace de las cosas, especialmente con el profesorado, que como bien dice Hermione, van entre funerales y retiros…_

_Espero me ayuden en esta extraña aventura, y sobre todo:_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Las compras en Diagon

**Capítulo II**

**Las compras en Diagon**

**Madame Malkin túnicas para toda ocasión, presente…**

— ¿Entonces, se encuentra mejor?— preguntó Ginny mirando que James no se metiera en problemas, la afinidad que tenía con su hermano George y la naturaleza subversiva de Harry lo hacían un chico tan encantador como peligroso para lo considerado "seguro", y a cada día que le veía crecer, ser más creativo e increíblemente talentoso, sentía que sus nervios acabarían como los de su madre ¡Y ella que tuvo que lidiar con dos!

—Sí, solo es un resfriado, pero a su edad no es seguro, y es realmente una pena, siempre les ha gustado venir a hacer las compras, y mamá no quiso venir sin él.

Hermione acariciaba el lomo de Crookshanks que empezaba a adormilarse mientras explicaba a su cuñada el motivo por el que sus padres no habían acudido a tan solemne ceremonia de compras escolares. Arthur y Molly Weasley habían acudido muy puntualmente tal como se había acordado, la gran multitud reunida para la ocasión había empezado el recorrido desde temprano. La calle pronto se llenó de cabelleras rojas y voces estruendosas.

Generalmente quienes empezaban las compras recién recibida la lechuza de aceptación, era los estudiantes de primer año y sus respectivas familias, pero uno podía encontrarse a cualquiera en tan ajetreado callejón y no solo para menesteres de la escuela, sino para la vida cotidiana de cualquier mago o bruja. Mas tarde pasarían al Caldero Chorreante, Neville estaría de vacaciones y charlarían un rato mientras comían algo.

Al menos ese era el plan, sin embargo, terminaron por encontrarle en el callejón comprando algo de material para su invernadero personal que tenía sitio en una habitación acondicionada del bar que regentaba su esposa. Aunque se veían con frecuencia, los saludos siempre eran igual de cordiales -y efusivos, en caso de Ginny-.

— ¿Qué es lo que les hace falta?— preguntó él.

—Recién empezamos, solo tenemos las varitas que fue lo primero que Lily quería.— dijo Ginny mirando a su hija correteando junto con sus primos para llegar primeros al escaparate donde se exhibían las escobas para Quidditch.

—Rose quiere comprar una capa nueva.— comentó Hermione de imprevisto mirando a Neville tras revisar sus opciones en solo unos instantes.

—Algo salió mal en su clase de pociones y quedó completamente verde con manchas púrpuras ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Qué profesor deja a sus alumnos a su suerte cuando se realizan pociones?

—Ah… Theodore Nott… él en realidad es muy listo, pero no le pone mucha atención a los alumnos, en ese sentido es peor que Binns, y mira que la atención de Binns ya es mala.

— ¡Peor que Binns!— exclamó Hermione con sorpresa pero a la vez horrorizada y pensando en los deberes adicionales que tendría que hacer para sus hijos con tal de que no se retrasaran en los TIMOs.

—Pero el profesor Flitwick le pidió que se retirara, la túnica manchada fue el menor de los incidentes, parece que tampoco se aseguraba de que los alumnos limpiaran bien los calderos.

— ¡Qué desastre! ¿Quién ha sido puesto en su lugar?

—Bueno… la verdad no lo sé, pero fue la profesora McGonagall en persona quien le recomendó, o eso escuché de la profesora Sprout, creo que ni siquiera es de aquí.

—Ya veo…

—Pero eso no es lo peor, la visión de la profesora Sinistra está empeorando, y los sanadores no han podido aún revertir la maldición que le echaron.

— ¡Pobre de ella!

—Ya usa gafas mas gruesas que las de la profesora Trelawney.

Y a Hermione no se le ocurrió más para decir, solo sentía una pena horrible por aquella mujer que enseñaba astronomía con tanta solemnidad y estaba a dos graduaciones de lentes para quedar ciega.

—Las cosas están peor de lo que pensé.

Neville se inclinó al frente para acortar la distancia que generaba la diferencia de estaturas e hizo un gesto a la bruja para que se acercara.

— ¿Recuerdas a Katie Bell? — preguntó en voz baja pero sin esperar respuesta.

—Fue contratada para cubrir las clases de encantamientos, pero justamente ayer la profesora Sprout me envió una lechuza diciéndome que pescó viruela de dragón…

— ¡Pero qué suerte!— exclamó Hermione cubriéndose la boca enseguida. Afortunadamente Neville no entendió que no hablaba en tono irónico, sino de verdad era suerte, al menos para ella.

—Digo, creo que a este paso va a tener una habitación personalizada en San Mungo.

—Ni que lo digas.

—Neville, tengo que enviar una lechuza urgente ¿Puedo usar la tuya?

Por la mañana Ron se las había arreglado para impedir que escribiera al colegio, pero en ese momento supo que era la oportunidad perfecta, con toda seguridad no habrían encontrado ya un reemplazo para Katie Bell, y el profesor Flitwick no le diría que no a ella.

—Claro Hermione, Hannah está en el Caldero, pídesela a ella, yo aún debo hacer más compras.

—Gracias.

Y la bruja desapareció sin pensárselo dos veces.

Cerca, Harry y Ron decidieron seguir a Ginny que en vista de la súbita desaparición de su cuñada, había optado por continuar con la compra de las túnicas, y llamando a todos los chicos les indicó el camino que debían seguir hasta la tienda. Neville se despidió de ellos caminando hacia el otro lado, y los Weasley que no iban a comprar túnicas decidieron esperar en Florean Fortescue.

Si embargo, apenas llegaron, fue completamente imposible entrar, o cuando menos acercarse a menos de ocho metros, frente a la puerta y al anaquel de exhibición, se arremolinaban muchos otros magos y brujas que trataban de ver más allá del sombrero de punta de quienes tenían enfrente, y los que estaban en primera fila, a su vez debían de luchar contra la gruesa cortina verde pardo que impedía la clara vista al interior.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Ron levantándose en la apuntas de sus pies aunque su altura era ya una gran ventaja sobre Harry que, aunque también sentía curiosidad, tenía que conformarse con lo que le contara Ron en caso de no conseguir una mejor visión.

—Cerraron la tienda hará unos veinte minutos, parece que llegó un cliente muy importante.

— ¿Importante? No lo creo, no veo aurores…— murmuró Harry siendo escuchado por Ron que le dio la razón obviando sus propias presencias.

— ¿Irá a tardar?— preguntó Ginny con el ceño fruncido. Realmente no soportaba las preferencias bajo concepto elitista, y de hecho esa era la opinión de cualquiera con sentido de la decencia.

—Tendremos que cambiar el orden de las compras.— resolvió Ron con simpleza esfumándose su curiosidad al no obtener información de nadie porque aparentemente nadie sabía nada respecto a lo que ocurría dentro de la tienda de túnicas para toda ocasión.

—Vamos a…

Harry no pudo terminar de expresar su idea, y a él mismo se le olvidó cuando los cristales del anaquel salieron volando en mil pedazos. Levantó su varita en lugar de cubrirse como hizo la mayoría, regresó los pedazos al marco y volvió a armar con un hechizo. Hablando con la verdad, a él mismo le sorprendió su propia eficacia al recordar el hechizo cuando solo lo había usado una vez antes de ese día, pero dejó el hecho de lado, se abrió paso entre la multitud y con otro movimiento entró a la tienda.

— ¡Oh! ¡Oh!— exclamó la bruja que se acercaba para ver las consecuencias del estallido.

— ¿Qué sucedió? Madam Malkin ¿Está bien?— preguntó Harry aún sosteniendo en alto la varita.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¿Alguien ha salido herido? De verdad lo siento.

— ¿A sido usted?— preguntó extrañado el mago bajando el brazo para mirar de nuevo el anaquel.

—Un pequeño accidente, solo eso, reabriré en unos minutos más… ¡La cortina! ¡La cortina!

La mujer con pasos apretados y rápidos tomo nuevamente el lienzo verde para montarlo y no dejar que los curiosos husmearan.

— ¿Quién más está aquí? ¿Por qué ha cerrado la tienda?

— ¡Oh! Es que su séquito es muy sensible a la luz, pobrecitas criaturas, el sol las hace chillar.

— ¿El séquito de quién?

—Este es el color que quiero.— exclamaron más al fondo de la tienda y la bruja corrió hacia allá rápidamente.

A Harry no le sonó familiar la voz. Abría pensado que tal vez se trataba de alguna extravagancia de Malfoy, pero en ese momento recordó que hacía años que ni él ni ninguno de la familia pisaba esa tienda. De todos modos, era una voz más grave y en un tono más… vibrante.

—Oh. Enseguida estoy ahí.

Harry no había recibido indicaciones respecto al entrar o marcharse, así que se aventuró a saciar su curiosidad pasando por entre rollos de tela de todo tipo y estampado que flotaban fuera de sus lugares dejando caer parte del lienzo para que se apreciara mejor el color y la textura. Los colores mate no era los que se encontraban a primera fila, destacaban los brillantes y metálicos, vio un poco de piel de dragón color plata, e inevitablemente recordó al Ironbelly Ucraniano de Gringotts.

— ¡Oh! ¡Tiene toda la razón! El contraste es hermoso, y muy elegante.

—Naturalmente, lo escogí yo. Me gusta esta para la cena.

— ¿Es muy especial la dama?

—Sí que lo es. Y muy exigente también.

Sobre el banquillo solo pudo ver de espaldas a un hombre no muy alto, aunque sí más que él. Llevaba el cabello rubio cortado en alturas desiguales acentuando los diferentes tonos, pantalones ajustados, botas altas, muchos volados en la mangas…

— ¡Oh! ¡Abro en unos minutos más! Por favor, espere afuera.

**Flourish y Blotts, presente...**

—… Bestiario de Aberdeen… sí, cuando nos llegó la solicitud fue un poco extraño, nunca habíamos trabajado con él, es un libro raro, pero conseguimos ejemplares suficientes ¿Cuántos le pongo?

—Dos.— respondió Ginny.

—Estábamos preocupados.— siguió hablando el dependiente.

—No sabíamos si mordía, era corrosivo o contenía espíritus.

— ¿Alguna advertencia entonces?

—No, ninguna.

A Ginny le fueron entregados dos ejemplares bastante gruesos empastados con una técnica de cordel grueso visible desde fuera, pastas de piel desgastada con algunas aplicaciones de metal empañado protegiendo las esquinas, una sección del lomo y un cerrojo que evitaba que las hojas saltaran.

—Tiene demasiados dibujos.— expresó Ron con envidia al recordar que él tuvo que ilustrar sus propios libros.

—Son copias fieles del original, señor. — continuó diciendo pero acercándose para hacer un comentario más discreto.

—Los muggles aprenden mejor cuando tienen muchos dibujos.— susurró gesticulando exageradamente para compensar el volumen de su voz.

Harry no se había acercado, un representante de cada familia estaba ahí en medio de toda la gente que agitaba sus listas en la nariz del dependiente, aunque habría sido lo mismo que Ron estuviera o no, Ginny podía hacerse cargo ella sola especialmente cuando Hermione seguía desaparecida y él quería hablar con Ron sobre el personaje que acababa de descubrir. O más interesante aún, el peculiar séquito que casi se le lanzó encima y por el que emprendió la huida de la tienda de túnicas.

A propósito de lo cual. Tenía que preguntar sobre un libro que le revelara detalles de dichas criaturas. La presencia de Hermione también funcionaría como un buscador automático.

—Creo que llevaré otro.— dijo Ron tras hojear el libro un rato.

—Hermione va a querer examinarlo a detalle.

—Podría usar el de Hugo, no creo que le moleste.— sugirió su hermana recibiendo el cambio del importe pagado.

—No, igual y yo me entretengo mientras llegan las vacaciones.

— ¿Ron, te sientes mal?— preguntó Ginny riéndo.

—No ¿Por qué?

—Es un libro ¿Tú con un libro?

—Muy graciosa. A Hermione se le metió entre ceja y ceja que…

— ¡Maldita alimaña! — gritaron desde los estantes más retirados y un chillido acompañado de una risa aguda y estridente.

— ¿De dónde ha salido eso?

Varias brujas gritaron e instintivamente se llevaron las manos a las faldas para impedir que pasara por debajo de ellas una criaturita pequeña, vestida con remiendos de todo tipo y lanzaba risas chillonas y estridentes.

— ¿No se ha robado nada?

—Nada, salvo el almuerzo.

— ¡Oh, maldición!

Pero era ya tarde para detenerlo, y aunque Harry sintió el deseo de petrificarlo para examinarlo a gusto, no pudo sino mirarlo escabullirse hacia afuera, los propietarios de la tienda tampoco se mostraron particularmente deseosos de ponerle las manos encima así que no quedaba más que dejarle en paz.

— ¿Qué rayos era eso?— preguntó Ron con sus dos libros en mano dando largas sacadas para llegar a la puerta.

—No lo sé, pero había varios en la tienda de Madam Malkin, de eso quería hablarte. ¿Los habías visto antes?

—Nunca, no parecen gnomos. No sé qué sean ¡Tengo que contarle a Hermione! ¡Ella de seguro lo sabe!

—Seguro.

—Vamos a encontrarnos con los demás, de repente quiero un helado.

Afuera había mas voces, el tumulto se había levantado nuevamente, por el vano de la entrada un grupo de criaturas como laque acaba de escapar entraron a tropel pisándose los talones entre ellos cuando el primero se detuvo abruptamente.

— ¡La encontramos! ¡La encontramos! ¡La biblioteca!— chilló uno. La mayoría de los presentes se hizo a un lado, pero no Harry y Ron que por el contrario se inclinaron al frente para ver a los nueve ejemplares vagamente parecidos entre sí, eran como un remiendo de varias cosas completamente personalizados, diferentes narices, bocas, orejas, algunos con cola y otros sin ella, pero aún así, parecían seguir una misma regla que en apariencia los uniformaba en tonos verdosos y marrones, así como las armaduras de latón hechas a medida.

— ¡Idiota! ¡No es una biblioteca! ¡Es una librería!

La sorpresa en algún momento pasó y la mayoría regresaron a lo estaban haciendo antes de la interrupción, excepto uno de los encargados que no quitaba la vista de encima del peculiar grupo.

— ¿Estas seguro? Su alteza no va a perdonarnos si nos volvemos a equivocar.

— ¡Claro que estoy seguro! ¡Mira cuántos libros!

— ¡Hey, tú!— exclamó uno que usaba su armadura con varias púas de punta redondeada -dejándolas obsoletas de su función original- dirigiéndose al dependiente pasando por entre las piernas de Ron, ignorando por completo que este lo miraba con la atención que a cualquier otra criatura ya hubiera ofendido.

— ¿Viste eso, Harry?

—Su alteza quiere estos libros.— alegó con un chillido extendiendo un grueso rollo de pergamino que llevaba sobre su espalda.

El anciano mago levantó el rollo con algo de trabajo y tomando solo la punta dejó caer el pesado volumen al suelo que levantó el polvo que se había acumulado en la horas de venta y extendiéndose hasta perderse debajo de un estante.

—Bien, bien, será un poco costoso ¿Están seguros que los llevan todos?

Los nueve empezaron a reír estridentemente abriendo mucho sus bocas y mirándose entre ellos.

—Su alteza los quiere todos, y va a pagar por ellos porque su alteza no es un ladronzuelo.

— ¡Ladronzuelo! — y todos volvieron a reír.

—Mira, el hermano perdido de Hermione.— comentó Ron levándose un dedo a su oído, las voces y risas lo habían aturdido. Harry asintió también sonriendo por la alucinó a la colección de libros pero debió quitarse al sentir que contra sus piernas chocaba algo, o alguien. Era otro de ellos, más grande y robusto pero apenas le rebasaba la rodilla.

—A un lado, a un lado.

Este nuevo cliente llegaba con un gran saco a la espalda.

— ¡Aquí está el oro!— exclamaron a coro todos lanzándose sobre el saco para abrirlo revelando el contenido aparentemente exclusivo de galeones.

—Ahora busca los libros ¡Inútil!— volvió a chillar el que había hecho el pedido, pero recibiendo enseguida un golpe en la cabeza con un garrote de madera podrida que llevaba un compañero suyo haciendo que su casco se sumiera hasta cubrirle los ojos completamente.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Quién apagó la luz?

— ¡Su majestad dijo que no llamáramos inútil a nadie!

Ron movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y jaló del brazo a Harry.

—Vamos afuera. Están empezando a asustarme.

—Ni que lo digas.

Ginny era inmune a la curiosidad, así que cuando ellos salieron, ella ya estaba afuera también y aparentemente de mal humor.

— ¿Viste eso? ¿Qué son?— insistió Ron para ver si alguien le ahorraba el trabajo de investigación.

—Alguna cruza entre duende y elfo ¿Qué importa?

—No ves algo así todos los días.— reprochó su hermano calmando sus ánimos en vista de que no conseguiría mucho de una mujer enfadada.

—Es desagradable ¿Por qué no vino él mismo? ¿Por qué enviarlos a ellos?

—Han de ser sirvientes…

— ¡Precisamente eso! Qué desagradable… apenas pueden cargar con el peso.

—Tranquila Ginny.— dijo Harry queriendo reconciliar la situación.

— ¿Dónde están los chicos? Vamos a Florean Fortescue a reunirnos con los demás.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Madre santa, no me pidan poner el nombre de todos los hechizos, pero seguimos adelante con este extraño alucine._

_¡Gracias por leer_


	3. Inician las clases en Hogwarts

**Capítulo III**

**Inician las clases en Hogwarts**

**Estación de** **King's Cross, presente…**

Rose besó a su padre en ambas mejillas, le abrazó con fuerza pero solo durante unos segundos y abordó el tren tan rápido como le fue posible procurando perderse entre los chicos que se disponían a buscar vagón libre.

— ¡Rose!

Hermione se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies pero su hija increíblemente había conseguido escaparse de su vista. Ron jaló de su mano libre, la que no tenía a Hugo bien sujeto.

—Dale un respiro.— dijo.

—Pero…

—Tranquila, ya se acostumbrara a que sus compañeros le hagan burlas por que su madre ¡Auch!

Hermione se había soltado dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—El que vaya a ser su profesora no la hará de ninguna manera mi favorita en clase, tendrá que trabajar igual o más que sus compañeros. Lo mismo para Hugo.

El niño por su parte solo agachó la cabeza pasando saliva, su padre se compadeció de él y se arrodillo al frente para mirarle a los ojos.

—Te prometo que solo será un año.— le susurró mientras lo abrazaba.

Harry y Ginny ya se habían separado de sus hijos, Lily apenas y se había despedido en su urgencia por entrar, pese a que su padre le explicó que aún estaban a tiempo, no iba a perder el tren. Ella sin embargo, decidió mejor fiarse de no quedarse estando ya en un vagón con su hermano Albus, James en cuanto encontró a sus amigos se desentendió totalmente aunque tuvo la delicadeza de prometerle a su madre, sin que ella se lo pidiera, que no causaría conflictos que dieran pie a un intervención de su tía ante la dirección.

El silbato hizo un pitido largo y agudo, el tren partiría así que los que aún no subían debían darse prisa, eso incluía a la nueva profesora y su hijo de nuevo ingreso.

—Nos veremos el fin de semana en Hogsmeade. — aseguró la bruja a su marido una vez dentro del vagón, pero antes de recibir respuesta, la puerta cerró, el silbato volvió a sonar y finalmente se pusieron en marcha.

Hugo no conocía a nadie más que a Lily, y ella aprovechando eso, le tomó de la mano para conducirlo hasta el vagón que había apartado junto con Albus de tal manera que aún pudiera despedirse de su padre desde la ventana.

Lily saltaba en el sillón asomando la cabeza y agitando la mano con fuerza.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, se sentía triste porque la casa estaría muy sola, pero él mismo sabía cuán especial era asistir a Hogwarts. Por un instante se distrajo de los gritos de su hija, una lechuza blanca pasó volando a su lado, parpadeó, solo por unos instares quiso creer que era Hedwig, por unos segundos la imaginó así, aunque nunca la sacó de su jaula al abordar, sino hasta que llegaran al colegio donde era libre de volar a sus anchas...

— ¡Adiós papá! ¡Adiós mamá! ¡Les escribiré en cuanto llegue! ¡Y entraré a Gryffindor, lo prometo!

Albus que también había estado pegado a la ventana, de repente se retiró desviando la vista hacia la puerta que los separaba del pasillo. La pequeña seguía gritando todo lo que había estado diciendo desde temprano aunque con toda seguridad ya no era posible que la escucharan. Hermione, que había notado la brusca reacción del niño pasó su mano por el cabello negro revolviéndolo más.

—Harry dice que la sala común de Slytherin es muy bonita, que refleja el lago negro ¿es cierto?

Albus levantó la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Creí que no se podía entrar a los dormitorios de otras casas.

—Y no se puede.

Hermione se inclinó hacia él para susurrar.

—Harry entró en su segundo año haciéndose pasar por un estudiante de Slytherin.

Como si fuera posible, Albus trató de abrir más los ojos.

— ¡Pero eso… eso!

La bruja le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios.

— ¿No te lo ha contado?

—… No…

—Bueno, nosotros tres, Harry, Ron y yo, no fuimos precisamente estudiantes muy apegados a las reglas, pero que sea un secreto ¿Sí?

Lily finalmente se había cansado y se acomodaba en su asiento meciendo los pies ya que no alcanzaba a tocar el suelo, Hugo hasta el momento había permanecido quieto y callado abrazando una pequeña maleta de mano mirando nada en especial.

— ¿No estás contento, amor?— pregunto Hermione cariñosamente, pero su semblante cambió a la preocupación cuando notó lo pálido que estaba, incluso las pecas que salpicaban su cara se habían atenuado.

— ¿Hugo?

Hermione soltó su portafolios y se arrodilló frente a su hijo tomándolo por los hombros, pues el muchacho aparentemente se había pasmado con la expresión neutra en el rostro… en trance…

—… Al hechicero le quedan solo fragmentos de imaginación, ecos de un grito silencioso, recuerdos de una vida que nunca ocurrió, todo lo que fue no significa nada, todo lo que quiso se escapó, todo ruinas, todo cae, ser rey es perder el ser… deja el trono sin rey… un hacedor de caminos llegará con él…

Hugo empezó a toser reaccionando. Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sabía lo que aquello significaba y la amargura que la embriagaba era la de su propio escepticismo así como su actitud arisca al tema, nunca había tratado de disimular su desprecio hacia las prácticas de adivinación porque era "perder el tiempo". Y ahora tenía todo que cambiar, pero ¿Cómo? ella era de familia no mágica y ningún Weasley que se supiera había tenido aquella capacidad ¿Era un inconveniente? ¿Le causaría problemas con sus compañeros? Ella no sabía nada del tema, nunca le interesó.

Albus y Lily, enmudecidos intercambiaron miradas haciéndose para atrás decidido a no hacer absolutamente nada, porque ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había pasado?

**Gran comedor, presente...**

Las exclamaciones de primer año nunca faltaban. Nunca. Aún siendo a sus noventa años, Rubeus Hagrid era más parecido a un roble nevado que a un dulce anciano, ni encobrado cuando menos, llevando una enorme linterna en la mano llamaba con su vozarrón a los estudiantes de primer año.

Lily se había ofrecido para la misión de llevar a Hugo con bien hasta el castillo, o en su defecto auxiliarlo, si bien dentro de los conocimientos generales de Hermione estaba el hecho de que no era ni constantes ni lerdos los transes. Como alumnos de primer año que eran, debían ir con Hagrid en los botes por el lago.

Hermione, que debía ir en los carruajes, primero trató de alcanzar a su enorme amigo, no desconfiaba de la buena voluntad de su sobrina, pero tampoco era como si ella pudiese cargarlo en caso necesario.

— ¡Hermione!— exclamó el hombretón cuando la pudo reconocer al tenerla a menos de un metro de distancia.

— ¡Hagrid!

—Me dio tanto gusto saber que venias, Hogwarts regresará a ser la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería contigo aquí.— y empezó a reír. La bruja lo abrazó, no tenía mucho que le habían visto, aunque fuera solo en vacaciones procuraban no perder contacto.

—No digas esas cosas, hay excelentes profesores, Hagrid ¿Podrías echarle un ojo a Hugo?

— ¡Ah! ¡Ese muchachillo! ¡Claro que si! ¡Ningún hijo de Hermione Weasley va a romper una regla en mis narices!

Hermione rió, no le diría por ahora, tal vez fuera solo pasajero, alguna otra cosa sin importancia, lo discutiría con el profesor Flitwick después del banquete.

Albus esperaba por ella ayudando mientras tanto, a un apresurado Neville a terminar de recoger las cosas que se habían caído de su maleta, abierta bajo circunstancias desconocidas, no descartándose algún embate de los compañeros del muchacho.

—Debo irme, nos veremos en el comedor.

Hermione corrió hacia ellos abordando el último carruaje. Neville se mostraba increíblemente feliz pese a que su ropa y libros acababan de quedar llenos de lodo.

—Va a ser divertido.— dijo acomodándose la túnica.

—Como en los viejos tiempos ¿Eh?

Pero a la bruja apenas le quedaba atención suficiente para corresponder el ánimo que bajo otros contextos habría compartido con risas más sinceras que las que le daba a su amigo.

Para cuando llegaron al castillo debieron despedirse de Albus, él se reuniría con los de su casa en el comedor y ellos entraban por otro lado junto con los demás profesores.

— ¿Tan mal le va?

Neville sonrió de medio lado.

—Los de Slytherin no lo quiere porque es hijo de padres Gryffindor, le llaman sangre sucia, y los Gryffindor tampoco lo quieren por lo mismo y estar en Slytherin, para ellos es un traidor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff prefieren no tener problemas ni con Slytherin ni con Gryffindor, no es ni de una casa ni de la otra, pero es increíblemente bueno para evitar confrontaciones, ya hubiera yo querido tener su fuerza…

—Harry dijo que el primer año fue difícil…

—Su hermano James casi siempre sale a defenderlo, pero ya sabes cómo son de diferentes, no pueden estar juntos mucho tiempo porque no llegan a un acuerdo sobre qué hacer, si uno quiere ir a corretear en las torres el otro prefiere la biblioteca, uno quiere comer a primera hora y el otro solo gusta de los entremeses. Pero estoy seguro de que irá todo bien, su familia le quiere, tiene amigos, bueno, muchos primos.

—Es la ventaja de una familia numerosa.— comentó Hermione más animada, pues si lo de Hugo resultaba ser conflictivo para hacer amigos, siempre estarían sus primos.

Fueron los últimos profesores en llegar al comedor, los demás habían arribado unos días antes o en su defecto vivían ahí, Hermione se sintió más tranquila, estaba en un lugar conocido, era su hijo, no lo iba a querer menos por ello, así como Harry hablaba pársel -y Ron también, al menos por imitación-, Hugo sería un mago especial.

Respiro profundo, el profesor Flitwick la había presentado ante el alumnado y se puso de pie para saludarles.

Solo quedaba pues, buscar un buen profesor, alguien ajeno totalmente a Sybill Trelawney, a quien por cierto no estaba segura de querer ver con solo girar la cabeza, pues estaba a solo dos espacios de su lugar.

—Por último. — decía el director elevando su voz tanto como podía.

—Quisiera hacer la presentación de otro muy capaz mago que estará reemplazando al profesor Theodore Nott, en la asignatura de Pociones, el profesor Jareth…

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente en la sala, Hermione entonces regresó a la realidad actual que la ocupaba y al igual que toda la fila de profesores dirigió la vista al extremo opuesto, con los brazos recargados en las coderas de la silla y las piernas cruzadas, estaba un mago luciendo túnica de gala en color verde esmeralda y negro. A todas luces no estaba poniendo atención pero no tardo en percatarse que las miradas iban dirigidas a él, aunque tampoco hizo algo al respecto.

— ¿Profesor Jareth?— preguntó el director esperando que reaccionara y se levantara, el mago sin embargo, giró la mirada para verle, pero fue lo único que hizo.

— ¡El profesor Jareth!— exclamó finalmente el pequeño anciano aplaudiendo ya comprendiendo que no se levantaría simplemente porque no quería y los alumnos lo imitaron.

—No puedo creerlo, ya no hay respeto aquí.— se lamentaba la profesora Sinistra en cuanto la profesora Trelawney le susurró el detalle.

—Ahora, el sombrero seleccionador.— anunció con voz cansada la profesora Sprout abandonando su lugar, Neville se apresuró a levantarse para servirle de apoyo y cargar por ella el banquillo que debía colocar en medio.

—Gracias, gracias, hijo, puedo yo sola hacer lo siguiente.— dijo la anciana sacando sus lentes de lectura y desenrollando el pergamino, entonces Neville regreso a su lugar junto a Hermione. Sin esperar presentación el sombrero empezó a cantar, Hermione rió definitivamente más tranquila. Para cuando terminó y hubieron terminado los aplausos, la bruja que había estado de pie a su lado, aún regordeta y algo desaliñada, empezó a hacer pase de lista. La mesa de los profesores se mantuvo en silencio, era el momento más importante de los muchachos, y muchos de ellos estaban ansiosos en realidad por ver cómo quedarían distribuidos.

—Finnigan, Amelia…

Una niña de cabello castaño, largo y suelto avanzó dando saltos alegres al banco.

— ¿Finnigan? ¿Es la hija de Seamus? ¿No era más pequeña que Hugo?— preguntó Hermione a Neville en un susurro, este le respondió igual mirando de reojo precisamente a Seamus que le había hecho una seña a la pequeña en cuanto ella lo vio.

—No, es de su primo Fergus, solo tú tienes hijos en curso.— le aseguró.

— ¡Hufflepuff!

La mesa de Hufflepuff aplaudió dándole la bienvenida, especialmente dos muchachos probablemente del quinto año que Neville dijo, eran sus hermanos. Pasaron varios niños más, la nueva clase estaba conformada por una lista larga y Hermione sabía que quienes le interesaban iban últimos por el apellido, así que discretamente se dedicó a mirar la plantilla del profesorado, el primer motivo por el que solicitó el trabajo ahí. De izquierda a derecha estaban la profesora Aurora Sinistra, Sybill Trelawney, Neville, ella, Hagrid, Bathsheda Babbling, Séptima Vector, Seamus Finnigan, Ernie Macmillan, Rolanda Hooch, tres magos desconocidos y ¿Jareth?

Hizo una mueca de disgusto, seis de esos profesores le habían dado clases a ella y estaban pisando el siglo de vida, cuatro habían sido compañeros de su generación y los otros cuatro no los conocía de nada.

—Potter, Lily.

La pequeña pelirroja no deseaba verse menos entusiasta que Amelia Finnigan, que había sido la única que no se había mostrado nerviosa ni aterrada como el resto de sus compañeros, así que decidió lucir más esa confianza ensanchando la sonrisa como si fuera a ganar un premio por ello.

El sombrero fue puesto en su cabeza hasta cubrirle los ojos.

—Otro Potter.— bromeo la profesora Babbling con Hagrid que estaba a su lado.

—Estaremos aquí toda la noche antes de que decida.

Hermione miró a su antigua profesora de runas antiguas, ya le había saludado antes, pero solo hasta ese momento notó que llevaba la insignia de jefe de casa, de Slytherin. Pasaron tal vez tres minutos antes del veredicto.

— ¡Gryffindor!

La mesa de Gryffindor lanzó un exagerado vítor lanzando los sombreros al aire, pero aún entre el barbullo armado por el recibimiento de la niña que triunfante iba hacia ellos, fue perfectamente audible el comentario:

— ¡Claro que solo podía ser uno el traidor!

James se tensó enseguida y giró violentamente con el puño cerrado, la profesora Sprout lanzó un grito pero fue Rose quien le detuviera afianzándose completamente a su brazo.

Hermione había saltado de su silla pero suspiro aliviada ante la rápida reacción de su hija. La situación se calmó rápidamente sin mayores percances una vez que el director ordenó a los prefectos de la casa calmar al muchacho.

Los siguientes niños fueron electos entre ánimos más tensos.

—Weasley, Hugo.

— ¡Por dios, niño! ¿Cuántos hermanos te quedan? ¡Bah! Seleccionaré Weasley's hasta que el polvo me carcoma.— aso fue lo único que dijo en voz alta, pero la larga espera volvió a hacer que todos guardaran silencio. Solo había murmullos, de Hugo, porque el sombrero hablaba desde dentro y nadie más podía oírle. Un rato largo, Hermione miraba preguntándose porque tardaba tanto.

— ¡Slytherin!

—Oh por Dios.— dijo la misma profesora Babbling con asombro sincero y Hagrid también mirando inmediatamente a Hermione. La bruja tardó un poco en reaccionar.

—Bueno, creo que ya no estamos para diferencias de este tipo.— dijo cambiando la postura en la que estaba sentada por una más rígida.

—Hugo será igual de bueno en cualquiera de las casas.

La expresión asustada de Hugo se incrementó, abrió un poco los labios que empezaban a ponérsele blancos de nuevo, pero se puso de pie sin pronunciar palabra, dejó que le quitaran el sombrero y en medio del incómodo silencio que se había formado, camino a la mesa de su primo, él único que se puso de pie para recibirlo, una vez que se hubo sentado, en la mesa de Gryffindor empezaron los murmullos. En Slytherin, nadie decía nada.

—Un Weasley en Slytherin, mi abuelo se va a morir.— masculló Scorpius Malfoy mirando hacia la mesa.

—Weasley, Louis.

El niño se dirigió hasta el taburete con un porte raro de ver en un niño de su edad, no estaba asustado o nervioso, pero tampoco desbordaba el entusiasmo de las chicas anteriores a él. Él sencillamente sabía a qué casa iría y lo más particular fue que mostró cierto recelo para cuando le colocaron el sombrero, puso las manos para detenerlo, como si no quisiera que le tocase el cabello rubio dorado, el sombrero comentó en voz alta si de verdad era un Weasley.

— ¡Ravenclaw!

La decisión fue casi instantánea, Louis bajó del banquillo, dirigió la mirada a la mesa de maestros e inclinó la cabeza con reverencia, haciendo gesto enfatizado hacia su tía Hermione, que no la había visto en la estación ya que él y sus hermanas llegaron demasiado temprano mientras que sus primos lo hicieron ya casi a última hora. La bruja, sin embargo, apenas pudo responderle con una sonrisa.

—Pero hay que ver que tiene todo de la madre.— comentó Hagrid riendo nervioso para desviar un poco el tema.

—Un niño encantador.— puntualizó la profesora Babbling comprendiendo el objetivo de aquella línea, y después de ello, no volvieron a hablar.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Creo que mi cerebro se fundió después de esto, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Espero les guste tanto como a mi._

_¡Gracias por leer_


	4. El primer día de clases

**Capítulo V**

**El primer día de clases**

**Aula de encantamientos, presente…**

—Soy la profesora Hermione Weasley.

El anuncio fue recibido en silencio. El grupo de primer año siempre se mostraba prácticamente pasmado el primer día de clase, inmóviles, completamente atentos, la mayoría no se conocían entre ellos, así que aún no había grupos de amigos formados, el problema sería, en su opinión, con séptimo año, donde retener su atención por más de quince minutos sería un reto monumental.

Con los dieciséis pares de pequeños ojos expectantes sobre ella, lamentó realmente no haber podido hacer una asombrosa entrada como la de la profesora McGonagall cuando ella era quien ocupaba banco, aunque para transformaciones.

—Y esta es la clase de encantamientos. Lo primordial es que primero dominen los movimientos de varita ¿Todos la tienen?— sentía que la pregunta esta de más, pero podría suceder que alguno la hubiera olvidado en la habitación.

Los chicos levantaron la varita, y desde su sitio al frente vio sin ningún problema el movimiento frenético de la varita de Lily. Por un instante se acordó de sí misma y se aclaró la garganta no queriendo hacer comentarios al respecto.

—Primeramente un poco de teoría, siempre he sostenido que quien no conoce su propia varita no puede dominarla completamente, así que quisiera que uno a uno se pongan de pie, me digan cómo se llaman para irlos conociendo, y me digan de qué es la madera y cuál es su núcleo ¿Entendido?

— ¡Si profesora Weasley!— corearon todos.

La primera fue Lily que ya prácticamente estaba de pie.

—Mi nombre es Lily Luna Potter, mi varita es de fresno con núcleo de nervio de dragón.

—Gracias…

La estrategia le resultó realmente interesante al menos para ella, tomaba notas, no quería perder de vista ese detalle para organizar el programa de estudio. No era especialista en Varitología, pero conocía muy bien los conceptos básicos e investigando un poco más, estaba completamente segura de que los estudiantes podrían explotar todo su potencial.

—Yo soy Pansy Zabini, mi varita es de cerezo y nervio de dragón.

—Muy bien.

Hermione se extrañó, tanto por la niña misma, cuya procedencia le fue obvia, como por la varita. En occidente ese tipo de madera resultaba demasiado rara, así que posiblemente sería heredada. Ya para ese momento la clase entera se había distraído, cuchicheaban mientras llegaba su turno pero la profesora no hizo nada al respecto siguiendo el pase de lista completamente concentrada, ya había hecho un análisis la noche anterior decidiendo si los agruparía por maderas o núcleos, y debido principalmente a que la madera tenía que ver más con la personalidad, optó por guiarse según el núcleo.

—Yo… yo soy Hugo Weasley… mi varita es de espino… y pluma de fénix.

—Gracias…

—Eldred Goyle, ébano, nervio de dragón.

Hermione levantó la vista, durante la ceremonia de selección estaba demasiado distraída y no había notado a muchos de los chicos.

—Gracias.— respondió regresando la vista a sus apuntes pensando que era tal vez como una mala broma que aquél se pareciera exageradamente tanto a Gregory Goyle, y peor aún, que fuera el compañero de mesa de Hugo. Definitivamente Ron iba a tener un ataque o algo, aún no le había escrito aunque ella recibió una carta suya durante el desayuno en la que Ron se quejaba principalmente de lo mucho que ya se sentía solo y que tal vez le terminaría enviando en una caja muy pequeña y sin ventilación a Crookshanks. Hermione se lo había dejado para que no se sintiera precisamente tan solo, había creído que su relación había mejorado con los años, pero era evidente que sin ella cerca, el gato-kneazle no tenía interés alguno en Ron y viceversa.

—Bien, creo que ya tengo un programa armado, tendré que cambiar a algunos de lugar para optimizar las enseñanzas, así que por favor, pongan atención.— y lo había dicho porque nadie ya le hacía caso, la timidez inicial se había disipado y el barbullo se había vuelto general.

En un segundo intento fallido terminó por lanzar al aire un encantamiento que generó un estruendo completamente inofensivo pero altamente llamativo. Y el silencio finalmente se hizo presente.

—Repito, que los cambiaré de lugar, todos de pie, por favor.

Con algo de desorden, los chicos finalmente accedieron a hacerlo haciendo muecas porque los había acomodado indistintamente de la casa, alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin alternados. Solo veía un ligero inconveniente con una niña que tenía núcleo de Thestral y era la única con esa característica, pero al final decidió dejarla sola, aunque cerca de los que tenían pelo de unicornio para no excluirla, así como al propio Hugo, que resultó ser el único con pluma de fénix.

—Muy bien, estos serán sus nuevos sitios, de acuerdo a sus maderas puedo asignarles una pareja de trabajo cuando empecemos a practicar. Debido a que nuestras clases son muy pocas, necesitaré que se esfuercen con los deberes para que aquí reforcemos especialmente la práctica. Quiero para el viernes un ensayo sobre las propiedades de la madera de sus varitas y de su núcleo, así como que lean y resuman los primeros dos capítulos del libro para que tengan presentes los conceptos básicos y harán unos ejercicios de caligrafía para darle soltura a sus muñecas...

.

**Mazmorras, presente...**

—Ya saben quién soy, y qué les voy a dar, y el director ha sido muy explícito calificando mi poder como "muy capaz" sin mencionar por supuesto, que soy un reemplazo.

Los niños apenas se habían acomodado en sus sitios cuando irrumpió en el oscuro salón un hombre alto de largo cabello rubio cuya capa negra ondeaba a su paso con dramatismo exagerado. En cuanto quedó de frente el mal humor se hizo completamente obvio para todos y la relación directa a la presentación citada del director figuró para más de uno que eso particularmente le había ofendido aunque el hecho, había sido la noche anterior.

Debajo de la capa desabrochada se alcanzaba a ver un chaleco gris plata y pantalon ajustado color malva con largas botas de cuero negro hasta la rodilla.

—Esta clase es demasiado sencilla, así que si no la aprueban estará más que comprobada su incompetencia. Las pociones pueden ser de gran utilidad, y si se ejecutan correctamente conseguirán todo lo que se les ocurra. Fin de la presentación.— y dio un único aplauso con fuerza haciendo que todos dieran un salto en sus lugares. Hablaba con una voz firme y aunque lo hacía con soltura, parecía que no se trataba de su lengua natal, además se movía bastante frente a la pizarra, de un lado a otro, haciendo que la capa ondeara casi inverosímilmente en aquél espacio cerrado donde las corrientes de aire eran nulas.

—Les pedí un libro ¿Alguien lo leyó en vacaciones?

Una pequeña pelirroja sentada al frente, levantó la mano.

—Entonces ven acá, Lily.

Algunos miembros de la clase hicieron exclamaciones de asombro, la había llamado por su nombre sin preguntárselo antes, y se había quitado la capa dejándola sobre el escritorio quedando a la vista una chaqueta pequeña también de cuero a juego con los guantes.

—Para una poción lo primero que muchos se imaginan es una serie interminable de recetas a memorizar, pero esos son solo protocolos inútiles, el secreto en el arte de una poción está en conocer las propiedades de cada ingrediente, si razonan los efectos pueden crear las combinaciones adecuadas sin tener el recetario a la mano.

Un niño levantó la mano.

— ¿Por qué guiarnos en un libro muggle?

El profesor, después de indicarle a Lily que se sentara en un banco justo en medio de la plataforma que elevaba el escritorio por encima de las demás mesas, giró la vista y bajó el escalón acercándose a su sitio con un andar pausado, las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y una sonrisa torcida en los labios delgados que tenían un ligero toque brillante.

—Define muggle.

—Persona sin magia.— respondió el niño sin chistar.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, el profesor no doblegaba su estatura y por el contrario parecía más imponente por lo recta que mantenía la espalda con el mentón en alto.

—Algo que tienen que tener muy presente en la magia, si es que de verdad son capaces de convertirse en hechiceros, es que las cosas nunca son lo que aparentan, no den nada por seguro. Nada.

El profesor se alejó de ahí y regresó con Lily.

— ¿Que se te ocurre que puede hacer una poción?

—Ah… cambiar la apariencia de una persona, mi tía me dijo que la poción multijugos…

—Tiene una complejidad absurda y es fácil que salga mal, sin contar la absurda limitante de que solo sirve para transformaciones humanas.— interrumpió él.

En algún momento apareció una esfera de cristal en la mano del profesor. Lily frunció el ceño.

—No existe poción registrada con mejor eficiencia en el cambio de apariencia.

Él la ignoró y paseo la esfera entre sus dedos captando en ese punto la atención de todos los niños que seguían al objeto apenas parpadeándo.

—El problema de los magos modernos es que se limitan a hacer justa y exclusivamente lo que los libros indican, se convencen de que ya no queda nada más por descubrir y el mundo se les acaba cuando se ven ante la necesidad de pensar por sí mismos cómo resolver un problema no contemplado en la escuela. Ahora bien, Lily, ¿Sabes que ingredientes se utilizan para la poción multijugos?

Lily volvió a torcer la boca, el entusiasmo se le había esfumado, pero hizo un esfuerzo por recordarlo con la mayor precisión posible. Listó los ingredientes en pequeñas pausas, pero consiguió mencionar todos incluso con cantidad. Enseguida él rompió la esfera y arrojó el polvo sobre la mesa apareciendo enseguida una serie de elementos en frascos y tazones.

Hizo una señal con la mano y chasqueó los dedos, la mayoría entendió inmediatamente que debía acercarse, pero otros más no fue sino hasta que todos se conglomeraron alrededor que captaron la idea.

—Lily, ilústranos un poco ¿Qué es cada cosa y para qué sirve?

La pequeña infló las mejillas.

— ¡La poción multijugos es muy avanzada! ¡Estamos en primer año!— reclamó, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, oficialmente no participaría más.

—Profesor Jareth.— llamó tímidamente un pequeño pelirrojo rezagado en el ruedo de la mesa.

—Así que tú eres Hugo…

—Esa de ahí es centunaida, mi abuela tiene una planta en su casa. Sirve para mantener frescas las pociones insolubles, que no se conviertan en sólidos.

—En realidad mantiene cualquier elemento orgánico en estado suspendido de descomposición hasta por un mes. Las personas sin magia la usaron mucho tiempo para embalsamar a sus muertos, combinada con otras hiervas los efectos de preservación pueden durar por siglos.

De nuevo la expresión de sorpresa se hizo presente.

— ¿Entonces los muggles pueden preparar pociones?

—Sí. No todas las que se conocen en el mundo mágico, pero tienen su propia gama, la mayoría son sencillas porque no pueden conseguir muchos ingredientes, y algunas requieren aplicación directa de magia, pero en esencia son perfectamente capaces de hacerlo. La pasta elimina moretones, por ejemplo, fue desarrollada por una persona sin magia.

El mismo niño que antes objetara por el uso de un libro muggle volvió a hablar.

—Eso es estúpido.— dijo alejándose del círculo, tomando sus cosas y marchándose de la mazmorra.

— ¿Profesor?

Nuevamente Jareth le había restado importancia al asunto.

—El libro que les pedí tiene una compilación bastante sencilla de animales, plantas y rocas, nada en este mundo está de adorno, alguna propiedad tiene, y cuando lo dominen, serán capaces de hacer cualquier poción.

Por la hora que quedó les explicó el resto de ingredientes que tenía sobre la mesa, como se veían originalmente y el listado de propiedades. Y hasta la hora del almuerzo consiguió que todos tuvieran atención en cada una de sus palabras, incluso Lily, que seguía enfadada por lo que había considerado una humillación, prestaba atención, no obstante, aparentemente se había librado de la fuerza magnética que en general había aplicado el profesor con su voz bien modulada y ademanes llamativos.

—… Así que para el miércoles… de lo que lean del libro elegirán un animal, una planta y una roca, las que quieran, y harán una lista con todos sus usos. El bestiario es una síntesis, así que deberán complementar con otros libros de la biblioteca.

Los chicos recogieron sus cosas mientras él volvía a ponerse la capa, no le disgustaba enteramente, pero le resultaba inconveniente en esos momentos. Dejó salir un suspiro cansado. Era el primer día, dos clases y estaba al borde de poner todo de cabeza, mucho se había contenido con la altivez de algunos niños y el desplante del director.

"Muy capaz" ¡¿Se había visto tan poca valoración para él?! ¡Él que era un rey! Llegaría el fin de año y no se lo perdonaría.

Lanzó una expresión despectiva y se encaminó a la salida, no le habían permitido cambiar el salón de pociones, pero al menos no le hicieron quedarse en la habitación contigua y pudo cambiar su despacho a una de las torres. Las mazmorras eran para prisioneros. Aunque tal vez era apropiado considerando su situación.

Justo abría la puerta cuando intempestivamente entro una bruja haciéndole retroceder unos pasos para no verse arrollado.

— ¿Qué clase de…?— pero se quedó con la pregunta a medio hacer.

— ¡Pociones multijugos! ¡Son de primer año! ¡Tienen que aprender a reconocer el equipo! ¡Aprender los principios!

Jareth frunció el ceño y endureció la expresión de su rostro que había podido controlar para mantenerla relajada, o al menos para no estallar en gritos con uno o dos chiquillos, levantó la mano y con el dedo índice le levantó el mentón a la mujer mirándola con cierto desagrado, encontrando en el brillo de sus ojos una personalidad estrecha, cuadrada y rígida.

—Antes de gritarle a nadie hay que tener muy presente en primer lugar, la posición que se tiene, el atrevimiento puede ser peligroso, Hermione…

—Profesora Weasley.— corrigió con rudeza.

—Los nombres no marcan límites, las barreras se erigen con actos. — y apartándola con la misma mano que había sostenido el mentón alcanzó la puerta antes de que ella interfiriera.

—El cuestionamiento de métodos no te corresponde, si Filius tiene un inconveniente, que venga él a decírmelo, no aceptaré reprimendas de una madre histérica.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_:P Jareth sabe el nombre de medio mundo y… bueno, seguimos adelante con las mil tareas de Hermione.º _

_¡Gracias por leer_


	5. El primer fin de semana

**Capítulo V**

**El primer fin de semana**

**Honeydukes, presente…**

—Ron, por favor, los chicos se comportan mejor que tú…— dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano asomarse a todos los estantes coloridos y tomando algo de uno y otro.

—No seas aguafiestas, Harry ha perdido la apuesta y quiero cobrársela muy cara por subestimar a _mi chica_.

Hermione frunció el ceño solo por unos segundos y sonrió, _"mi chica"_, aunque eran adultos la seguía llamado así de vez en cuando, nunca le había gustado "mi mujer", era como violento y machista, pero "mi chica" aunque en esencia era lo mismo, le causaba aún el cosquilleo en el estómago como si tuviera quince años. Muy a su manera, Ron era demasiado dulce cuando no era un idiota.

— ¿Sobre qué apostaste, Ronald?— preguntó usando su nombre completo para fingir molestia, aunque la sonrisa en su cara desmentía todo y junto con Ginny y el propio Harry, caminaban detrás de él. Harry carraspeó y se adelantó al mostrador para esperar que su amigo diera por satisfecha la compra de dulces.

—No quieres saber.— intervino Ginny levemente ruborizada.

— ¿Ron?— volvió a preguntar Hermione un poco más seria, si su cuñada no quería decirle, algo turbio había por en medio.

— ¿Ginny?

La bruja aludida soltó un suspiro.

—Ronald apostó que antes del primer fin de semana Rosie enviaría una carta desesperada para que te obligaran a regresar y dejar las clases. Harry dijo que sería hasta los exámenes.

Hermione frunció más las cejas tensando en conjunto o dos los músculos de la cara.

— ¿Significa entonces que Rosie le escribió ya esa carta?— preguntó verdaderamente molesta, no estaba segura si con Rosie, con Harry, con Ron o con los tres. Ginny se encogió de hombros pero más que como un gesto de desentendimiento, fue como una afirmación tímida.

—Vamos, no te lo tomes a pecho.— dijo Ron alcanzando cuatro plumas de azúcar.

— ¡¿Qué no me lo tome a pecho?!— chilló poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Eso mismo, Rosie está en "esa edad", ya sabes, tú te lanzaste contra la profesora Trelawney, y ella no armó un escándalo aunque la insultaste a ella y a su clase…

— ¡Ella me insultó a mi!

—Dijiste que era un porquería…

—Nunca en su cara.

—Pero sí frente a todo el que pudiera escuchar tus pestes de ella.— y enseguida se encogió de hombros.

—Rosie no ha hablado con nadie más que conmigo, ya le pasará, es una buena chica, nunca haría algo que te dañara.— la mirada de Ron se volvió seria, completamente seguro, como si acabara de afirmar un hecho tan innegable y obvio como que el sol salía para todos pero ella no podía verlo.

Hermione desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos. Odiaba cuando Ron le hacía notar lo mucho que su hija se parecía a ella misma, y odiaba no poder continuar una discusión con él, que a últimas fechas se estaba volviendo más frecuente. Aunque aún hiciera bromas con gases, realmente era todo un hombre, un gran mago y un excelente padre.

— ¡Ahí están otra vez!— esclamó de repente el pelirrojo con los brazos llenos de dulces, regresando a su rostro la jovial inmadurez que lo asaltaba de repente.

— ¡Mira, Hermione!— exclamó señalando con dificultad la puerta de entrada por donde justamente pasaban las criaturitas que había visto en la librería y que Hermione desacreditó al no poder encontrar algo que se ajustara a la descripción.

La bruja miró olvidando su enfado inicial entreabriendo los labios para responder con el nombre de su especie, pero las palabras no llegaron a su mente y menos a su boca porque no estaba del todo segura ¿Duendecillos?

—¡Es aquí! ¡Es aquí!— chillaba uno dando saltos.

— ¡Mire su majestad, es aquí!

Entraron tres de ellos y detrás, un hombre hizo su aparición. Hermione lo reconoció enseguida y el humor volvió a agriarse.

A su alrededor las alumnas que estaban ya con permiso de visita empezaron a cuchichear y reír tontamente.

— ¡Buenas tardes, profesor Jareth!— saludaron casi a coro, el hombre giró la cabeza para verlas y les dedicó una mueca intento de sonrisa pero muy digna de portada de revista, obteniendo en las niñas precisamente aquél efecto.

— ¡No puede ser! — exclamó Ron casi tirando sus compras no pagadas.

— ¿Lo conoces?— preguntó arisca Hermione.

— ¿Es el nuevo profesor de pociones?— preguntó él siguiendolo con la mirada mientras atravesaba el pasillo.

—Sí.

— ¡No lo creía! ¡Neville me dijo que era la versión competente de Gilderoy Lockhart! Pero definitivamente Lockhart no tenía algo así en su guardarropa.

Hermione bufó y al parecer Ginny parcialmente compartía su sentimiento. La pelirroja también pudo caer presa de la sonrisa pero el aire de superioridad activó sus alertas "sangre pura engreído" evitando el embate completo.

—Sí, claro, competente… es un cretino, no está siguiendo nada del programa…

—Rosie dice que ama su clase, y a Hugo también le agrada.— intervino Ron.

—James está encantado, dice que tiene estilo. Albus no ha dicho nada al respecto y Lily parece estar del lado de Hermione.— comentó Ginny bajando un poco la voz, se sentía extraña hablando de alguien que no participaba en la conversación pese a estar cerca, en el mostrador, ahora junto a Harry hablando con la joven dependienta, nieta de los ancianos dueños que ya no estaban tanto tiempo en la planta baja.

—Bien, me alegra que mi sobrina tenga sentido común suficiente.

—Quiero pensar que ya pelearon ¿No? ¿Por qué tú nunca me cuentas cosas interesantes?— preguntó Ron adelantándose al mostrador para que le cobraran aunque con la clara intención de interceptar al profesor.

—Realmente no te agrada ¿Verdad? — preguntó Ginny tímidamente, recibiendo por respuesta otro resoplido.

.

**Las Tres Escobas, presente...**

Harry soltó una carcajada ante el último comentario de Ron que gesticulaba exageradamente y hacía ademanes con las manos.

—Pero no importa cuanto lo intente George, nunca superará los originales de Honeydukes.— dijo a modo de conclusión.

—De manera que a tu hermano le interesan las ramas alternativas de la magia.— dijo Jareth con neutralidad, tal vez solo por decir algo, manteniendo el paso que marcaban los otros dos magos, algo apresurado para su gusto.

Ron volvió a reír.

—Ramas alternativas, suena tan genial así, se lo diré a George. Pero sí, aunque ha hecho trabajos de todo tipo, lo suyo es experimentar, si promete ser desastroso, lo hace, no hay mas.

Jareth movió los hombros acomodando con grácil movimiento la capa color marfil que se movía de su sitio mientras caminaba ante la atenta mirada de Ron que seguía en modo examinador no pudiendo creer que un tipo como él fuera profesor, estaba más acostumbrado a ver el estereotipo en el ministerio.

—Ya no hay muchos magos así. — dijo manteniéndose serio. Harry miró sobre su hombro a las dos brujas que se rehusaban a integrarse a la conversación. Hermiome por convicción propia y Ginny por solidaridad. La pelirroja sonrió a su esposo.

— ¿Con quién es la cita en Las Tres escobas?— preguntó Ron haciendo saltar el azúcar de una pluma que empezó a mordisquear.

—Una vieja amiga. Parece que nos veremos todos los fines de semana por aquí, vive cerca según tengo entendido.

Ron se adelantó en cuanto los tres goblins* -ahora ya sabían lo que eran- empujaron la puerta de la taberna para permitir el paso. Por un instante, Jareth se puso rígido, cerró los ojos y soltó un pequeño suspiro, se repuso y entró seguido de Ginny y Harry, por último Hermione, enfurruñada y decididamente molesta con Ron por ofrecerse a acompañarle a Las Tres Escobas ya que "de todos modos iban para allá".

Como siempre, el lugar se encontraba bastante concurrido, los chicos que estaban de visita giraron la vista y algunos prefirieron ignorarlos, después de todo ¿Qué se supone haces cuando te encuentras, en lugar que no es la escuela, con un profesor exigente como Hermione Weasley?

Rápidamente la pequeña comitiva se encaminó al área privada para mayores de edad, así los alumnos mantenían su privacidad, y los profesores la suya. Harry ubicó inmediatamente a James, que estaba sentado al lado de Albus y Rose. La joven estudiante de bruja los miró entrar pero giró la cabeza rápidamente al otro lado, con la mirada Albus encontró a su padre y sonrió, ninguno de los dos avisó a James que tenía a una pequeña audiencia absorta con su plática. Harry asintió y decidió no interrumpir, tenían algunas cosas que atender y eran de suma importancia, al menos eso decía la carta de Hermione que los había convocado a esa reunión.

Ya estando en la zona adecuada, sin uniformes merodeando, buscaron una mesa. Una mano se agitó sobre las cabezas y los sombreros.

— ¡Neville!— exclamó Harry yendo a su encuentro y recibiendo un abrazo.

— ¡Profesora McGonagall! — exclamó enseguida notando la presencia de la muy anciana mujer, pero que conservaba aún la dignidad suficiente como para no encorvarse.

—Buenos días, señor Potter.— saludó ella haciendo uso de un bastón para ponerse de pie y saludar a los demás también.

—Siempre he pensado que tú naciste para estar en una corte.

Todos giraron la cabeza instintivamente. Jareth se había rezagado con la emoción de los estudiantes que se reencontraban con un antigüo y apreciado profesor. El rostro del hombre era serio, el porte impecable que había mantenido de alguna manera se volvió más arrogante y con el mentón ligeramente levantado acortó la distancia que lo separaba de la profesora. Esta movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y se inclinó un poco, como si pretendiera reverenciar pero sin hacerlo. Jareth se inclinó también, los demás permanecieron en silencio aún entre el bullicio de la taberna.

—Siéntense por favor.— invitó Neville.

La mesa era grande, y todos tomaron su lugar a excepción del mago de la capa marfil que sobresalía demasiado entre las ropas oscuras de prácticamente toda la concurrencia.

— ¿Sucede algo, Jareth?— preguntó la profesora mirándolo por encima de sus anteojos, con un gesto inquisitivo que solía lanzar a los alumnos cuando sospechaba algo de ellos.

— ¿No es amplia la concurrencia?— preguntó queriendo sonar solemne, pero matizando su voz con una duda más cercana al miedo.

—Tu asunto lo trataremos más tarde, pero me interesa que escuches lo que la señorita Granger tiene para decir.

—Señora Weasley.— corrigió Hermione en absoluto feliz por incluir a ese hombre en una conversación íntima y meramente familiar, pero nunca levantaría la voz a la profesora McGonagall.

—Oh, lo siento, es la costumbre.— se disculpó sinceramente la anciana.

Los movimientos de Jareth nuevamente se vieron agarrotados, pero los goblins ya habían acercado la silla y lo miraban con sus expectantes y brillantes ojos. Tras unos momentos se sentó a la mesa despojándose de la capa para colocarla en el respaldo de la silla. Sus tres acompañantes rápidamente se apresuraron a tomar las puntas para que no tocara el suelo, manteniendo los brazos en alto.

—Bien, Hermione ¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que decir?— preguntó Ron recargando los codos en la mesa.

La mujer se removió incómoda en su asiento. Los había llamado a todos, excepto a Neville y Jareth, para comentarles sobre la particular experiencia con Hugo y su aparente talento profético. Neville no le incomodaba, pero al otro lo sentía fuera de lugar. Se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y sin despegar la vista de la mesa relató el suceso en el vagón del tren profundizando en la reacción de trance del chico más que en lo que dijo. Ron abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, más que Harry mientras que los demás permanecían con cierta calma.

— ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?— exigió Ron aún exaltado por una emoción indefinida que iba desde el escepticismo a la euforia, algo parecido a la reacción que imaginó cuando recibió una carta de respuesta al decirle la selección de casa para Hugo.

—Yo… yo no… yo no estaba segura… podría ser un error…

—La profecía no es un don que se equivoque.— intervino Jareth alcanzando un nuevo y más alto nivel de expresión seria, casi enfadada.

—Nadie en mi familia es siquiera mago, y jamás en la familia de Ron ha habido algo parecido.— se escudó Hermione aún sin animarse a ver a los ojos a alguien.

—Y quería estar segura de que no fuera algo que le causara problemas, hablé con el profesor Flitwick, y él me sugirió consultarlo con la profesora McGonagall, que aunque era escéptica, sería objetiva en el asunto… y como me negué a decirle a la profesora Trelawney…

—Yo sostengo que la adivinación es imprecisa, pero la profecía es otra cosa, Hugo es un vidente auténtico, es una habilidad tan real y contundente como cualquier otra, aunque sigue siendo ambigua en la interpretación, solo hay que ver el caso del señor Potter y el señor Longbottom.

Los dos aludidos solo hicieron involuntariamente un movimiento de cabeza. Jareth bufó y subió las manos a la mesa, no se había quitado los guantes de suave piel negra y cuando cerró los puños estos hicieron un ruido inconfundible.

—La adivinación es imprecisa para quien no practica, la mayoría de los adivinos habla confuso al momento de profetizar porque no está totalmente seguro de lo que ve, escucha y siente, los más experimentados son capaces de mirar el futuro sin siquiera entrar en trance.

—No ha habido un caso así desde Mopsus tal vez.

Jareth negó con la cabeza.

—Él aún se perdía algunas de sus propias profecías porque no había nadie a su lado que se las recordara.

—Estábamos hablando de Hugo.— interrumpió Ron notablemente más clamado, tal vez decidió que debía portarse como un adulto y padre del chico en cuestión.

—Lo peor que le puede pasar es que entre en trance mientras las escaleras se mueven, si mantienen a alguien cerca de él para evitar que se accidente, todo estará bien.— resolvió serenamente la profesora McGonagall.

—Has visto al muchacho, Jareth ¿Su ojo interior podría salirse de control?— preguntó enseguida al notar que aquella solución no era la que Hermione buscaba, que se limitó a levantar una ceja y mirar al hombre en cuestión comprendiendo levemente el motivo por el que la profesora requirió su presencia. La anciana bruja había comentado que conocía a alguien que podría ayudar en determinado caso, seguramente se refería a él. Casi enseguida a comprender lo que implicaba la presencia del profesor, su rostro se transformó en una mueca de horror verdadero ¿Acaso él era vidente?

— ¿Quieres que responda hasta donde puede llegar su poder?— preguntó Jareth entrecerrando los ojos y levantando una mano a la altura de su rostro. Inmediatamente, tras un leve brillo, en su mano apareció una esfera de cristal, pequeña, completamente transparente y pulida, se miraba frágil como una burbuja, pero era resistente, pues se mantuvo jugando con ella haciéndola rodar por su mano.

—A su madre no le hace gracia alguna que no pueda ser un mago de instructivo, Minerva, sabes tan bien como yo que la adivinación no se enseña en libros, y muchos estudiantes con talento acabaron con las mentes volcadas en un tiempo del que ya no pudieron volver, pregunto de nuevo ¿Quieres que te diga cuál es su alcance?

Se hizo el silencio en la mesa. Un silencio tenso y que volvía difícil el respirar, como si el aire se hubiera solidificado y lo único con movimiento libre era esa esfera que se paseaba en la mano de su dueño poniendo los nervios de Hermione en punta aguda, al extremo en que debió carraspear para liberar su garganta.

—Reconozco que mi postura ante la posibilidad de ver el futuro no me hizo tomar prontas decisiones, y no, nunca he tenido aprecio por la adivinación y sus estudios adjuntos. La simple idea me repudio en el colegio y hasta hace unos días mi opinión no había cambiado. Pero negar la habilidad de Hugo me resulta tan cobarde que soporto menos la idea. Conozco los casos de los videntes de San Mungo que no pudieron regresar a su tiempo, leí todo lo que pude esta semana, quiero saberlo, quiero tomar una decisión que no sea personal y si profesional, por el bien de mi hijo.

Ron asintió firmemente y alcanzó la mano de su esposa dándole un apretón.

La profesora McGonagall asintió y Jareth solo movió un poco la cabeza para regresar la vista al cristal que ya había mantenido fijo en la punta de sus dedos.

—Puede hacerlo. Puede convertirse en el vidente más potente de los tiempos modernos. Con la debida instrucción alcanzará límites insospechados, quieres saber si será un problema, la videncia por sí misma no, pero hay un peso inmenso que debe cargar, eso sí le traerá problemas, estoy convencido de que ese niño nació para algo grande, puedo verlo como un líder, un dirigente.

Hermione desvió la vista y sonrió despectiva, odiaba adivinación porque no te decían las cosas claras y concretas, sonaba más a la fortuna de una galleta de restaurante chino.

—La debida instrucción… ¿Tú se la darás?— preguntó huraña sin formalismos. Jareth negó.

—No me interesa, tengo problemas más importantes que resolver, tal vez Sybill le pueda enseñar algo, ella tiene mucho conocimiento teórico pero ya que Hugo si tiene el ojo interior, muchas cosas tendrán más sentido para él que para ella.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—En realidad te concierne más de lo que crees, Jareth.— dijo la profesora McGonagall con un aire de misterio que bordeaba el elegante chantaje, muy poco habitual en ella. Consiguió la atención del hombre enseguida, pero él se mantuvo sereno como si no creyera que fuera posible.

— ¿Serías tan amable de repetir las palabras exactas que usó Hugo en su profecía?— dijo a Hermione. La bruja cerró los ojos evocándose a ese momento, se las había dicho en la carta cuando pidió consejo y tal vez de tanto repetirlas en esa última reunión no las había considerado importantes y por eso pasó de ellas.

—… _Al hechicero le quedan solo fragmentos de imaginación, ecos de un grito silencioso, recuerdos de una vida que nunca ocurrió, todo lo que fue no significa nada, todo lo que quiso se escapó, todo ruinas, todo cae, ser rey es perder el ser… deja el trono sin rey… un hacedor de caminos llegará con él…_

Jareth súbitamente se había puesto pálido, se puso de pie abruptamente derribando la silla que casi aplastó a los tres goblins, y en cuanto la madera chocó contra el suelo, los gritos de sorpresa de los demás presentes no se hicieron esperar al reventarse instantáneamente los vasos, tarros y calderos que estaban consumiendo. Sin decir absolutamente nada, Jareth desapareció frente a todos.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*goblins=duende, pero creo que toda la vida lo he referido como "goblin", en inglés, me permitiré seguir así XD_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	6. Clases especiales

**Capítulo VI**

**Clases especiales**

**Área de estudio, presente…**

Louis entró al salón de estudio con cuatro libros en los brazos, encima un tintero y la pluma con algunos rollos de pergamino limpios, dirigió una mirada a la mesa casi del final, sus finas facciones se contrajeron un poco con molestia y pensaba pasar de largo ante los presentes ya que no había sido invitado a esa aparente reunión familiar, pero Lily levantó la mano indicándole que se acercara.

—No sabíamos cómo encontrarte, que todos estemos en casas diferentes no facilita mucho las cosas.— dijo la niña haciéndose a un lado para que se sentara en el banco. El niño seguía sin decir palabra, pero dejó sus libros sobre la mesa, frente a Hugo, Rose y Albus.

—Aún esperamos a James, viene con Roxane y Lucy.

— ¿Dominique? — preguntó Louis finalmente relajando su tensión, sentándose con elegancia exagerada.

—Le dije a Fred que la avisara y buscara a Molly también.

El jovencito asintió y en silencio esperaron por diez minutos más hasta que los siete Weasley y los tres Potter ocuparon la mesa.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Es Navidad? ¿O por qué está la familia completa?— pregunto James, era el único animado y deshinibido pese a que Molly, la hija mayor de su tío Percy, no era su persona favorita ni de broma. La joven pelirroja correspondía esos sentimientos, no obstante, respondió al llamado solo por la cortesía familiar. Rose torció la boca y sacó una carta de entre su túnica. Louis interrumpió sus labores, ya había empezado a hacer sus ensayos de tarea cuando notó que la "sesión" iba a comenzar.

—Pues tengo esta carta de mi madre…

— ¿Por qué rayos te escribió si su despacho está aquí en la escuela?— preguntó James frunciendo el ceño. Rose le sacó la lengua y optó por ignorarlo.

—Hugo tiene un problema y me pidió que los reuniera para pedirles un favor al respecto, Hugo no puede quedarse solo en ningún lado, al menos no hasta nuevo aviso.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué?— preguntó Molly, su hermana Lucy se despegó un poco de James, a quien originalmente tenía abrazado y enlazó su brazo al suyo, como si temiera que fuera a hacer algo violento y con ese agarre fuese a impedírselo.

—Parece que mi hermanito es adivino…— dijo sin mucho ánimo y como si fuera la cosa más corriente del mundo.

— ¿Vidente?— volvió a preguntar Molly.

—Vidente.— confirmó Lily.

—Mi madre piensa que puede entrar en trance en un mal momento, especialmente en las escaleras por ejemplo, sería feo.

Todos asintieron pero Molly volvió a acomodarse.

—Eso es absurdo, no hay videntes en la familia Weasley y mucho menos en la Granger.

James giro la cabeza con una expresión seria.

—No es cuestión de que lo creamos o no, si dice que lo es, lo es.

—Somos nueve, no debe ser difícil…— interrumpió Roxane haciendo un ruido con la boca parecido a un chasquido.

— ¿Y en qué momento se supone que le acompaño yo? No tenemos ni una sola clase en común. — preguntó nuevamente Molly mirando fijamente a Rose, desentendiéndose de James.

—Yo puedo estar con él siempre en la sala común.— dijo Albus a sabiendas de que no había otra opción.

—Lily puede ser su compañera en todas las clases que comparten con Gryffindor; Pociones y Encantamientos, y acompañarlo el camino hasta las aulas ¿No?— preguntó James.

—También compartimos Vuelo.— añadió Lily.

—Bien. ¿Ravenclaw comparte clases con Slytherin?— volvió a preguntar James refiriéndose a Louis. El pequeño rubio asintió.

—Herbología y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, cambiaron los grupos a donde hubiera menos rivalidades para evitar accidentes como el del año pasado.

— ¿Puedes hacerte cargo en ese rato?

Él asintió con sinceridad.

—Dominique, Fred, ¿Pueden hablar con un prefecto de Hufflepuff para conseguir un compañero para las clases que comparten con Slytherin?

—Ahora que lo pienso.— dijo Dominique con un gracioso movimiento de hombros para acomodarse en el banco sin respaldo pero con ademán de levantarse.

—La hermana pequeña de Jacob entró este año a curso, hablaré con él.— continuó poniéndose de pie tal como había anunciado su primer movimiento.

—Lo siento chicos, pero somos prefectos no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo con ustedes, te prometo que haremos lo posible, Rosie.

—Gracias, Dominique.

—Nos veremos después, vamos Fred.

La muchacha se puso de pie y estiró su mano para acariciar la cabeza rubia de su hermano pequeño que ya había vuelto su atención a los deberes y finalmente lo besó en la coronilla, Louis se dejó consentir, al final fue Fred quien se llevó a la chica.

—Bien, ignoraré mis celos por tanta atención y ya que tenemos la mayor parte de los tiempos cubiertos, solo quedan los ratos de estudio, los partidos de Quidditch y cosas sin importancia que iremos cubriendo conforme surja la necesidad ¿Alguna duda?

Nadie decía nada mientras James había tomado la dirección de las cosas y aparentemente todos se encontraban conformes, nadie estaba sacrificando tiempo personal. Incluso la renuencia de Molly se apaciguó, ella no debía mas que darle una mirada de vez en cuando en el comedor o la biblioteca.

—Arreglado este asunto, quiero recordarles que estamos haciendo las pruebas para Quidditch, primer año no participa, pero pueden ir a ver volar a los grandes ¿Nos acompañan?

Rose se puso rápidamente de pie tomando sus cosas con algo de prisa, Louis negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo… clases especiales…— susurró Hugo. Era martes, solo habían tenido dos clases oficiales y el resto de la tarde libre, por lo que su madre le había reorganizado los tiempos libres para sus "clases especiales".

— ¿Quién irá contigo?— preguntó James mirando a los que quedaban.

—Yo…— dijo Albus.

— ¿No tienes clases?

—Hasta la noche, Astronomía.

— ¿Puedo irme a jugar Quidditch con la conciencia tranquila?— volvió a preguntar. Los dos chicos de Slytherin asintieron.

—Entonces nos veremos durante la cena. Señoritas.

Roxanne y Lucy rieron y se colgaron una en cada brazo de James que se ofreció a conducirlas. Rose movió la cabeza de una lado a otro caminando detrás de ellos sin despedirse de los demás. Ya lo había dicho James, se verían más tarde y por tiempo indefinido, tal vez más seguido de lo usual.

Molly también se marchó bien librada del compromiso familiar y quedaron solo los tres chicos en la gran mesa.

—Creo que se lo tomaron muy bien.— comentó Albus.

—Bueno… creo que…

—Somos familia, y no es como si nos hubieras dicho que te salió una segunda cabeza.— comentó Louis tranquilamente sin despegar la vista de su pergamino.

Los otros dos esbozaron una tímida sonrisa pero no dijeron más nada por varios minutos. Louis era primo suyo, de su edad, pero su carácter era un poco "raro", no era de los que salieran a jugar y hacer tonterías, era más reservado, como si él mismo se considerara delicado y temiera romperse, por ello el trato era distinto a como era con los demás.

—Tenemos que irnos, Louis.— dijo Hugo, pues en efecto ya era hora de partir. El pequeño rubio volvió a sonreír con sinceridad, una sonrisa que era difícil de ver con sus expresiones serias y altivas enfatizadas por la absurda belleza que había heredado de sus padres, de gran atractivo natural ambos.

— ¿Son clases de adivinación?— preguntó.

—Sí, mi mamá decidió que tengo que controlarlo, si es que se puede, y que no tengo que esperar hasta que me toque cursarla regularmente, tampoco le agrada mucho la profesora Trelawney.

— ¿Me contarás después?

—Claro.

Albus y Hugo salieron del salón.

—Lamento hacer que te quedes conmigo.— dijo Hugo con la mirada clavada al piso, por lo que no vio que el otro se encogía de hombros.

—No es como si tuviera muchas opciones para pasar el rato, igual me sirve de estudio, creo que ya sé porque tu mamá no aprecia a la profesora Trelawney, esta semana ha sido una pesadilla con las hojas de té y sigo sin estar seguro sobre si lo que vi en la taza de Scorpius era un augurio de muerte o un presagio de amor.

Hugo sonrió.

— ¿Así de aburrido será?

—Solo hay una forma de saberlo...

.

**Torre Norte, presente...**

—Aquí esta el salón de adivinación.— sentenció Albus.

—Y oculto por ahí tiene que estar el despacho y la habitación de la profesora Trelawney. No lo entiendo, esa torre no tiene más que unas endemoniadas escaleras de caracol y un rellano diminuto con una trampilla circular en el techo. — explicó el mayor reconociendo el lugar.

— ¿Hay alguna indicación especial?

Hugo negó con la cabeza y empezaron a subir las mareantes escaleras hasta que llegaron precisamente a aquél diminuto descansillo.

—Mira, solo está la placa de la profesora Trelawney.

Hugo sacó la tarjeta que le había dado su madre y claramente decía Torre Norte. Y su madre no se equivocaba, así de simple. Los dos empezaron a mirar el techo y muros buscando alguna otra placa, trampilla, puerta o palanca o lo que fuera.

—Aquí no hay nada.— se lamentó Hugo pensando en lo tarde que se hacía.

—No creo que sea una broma…

Albus dio un respingo.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó mirando uno de los muros, un diminuto casco de púas redondeadas se asomaba en un extraño juego óptico por la pared. Poco a poco, pareció emerger una figura que apenas alcanzaba a pasar las rodillas del muchacho de tercer año.

— ¿Son estúpidos?— preguntó la pequeña criatura acercándose a ellos.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Albus aún sin salir de su sorpresa.

—He preguntado que si son estúpidos.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Entonces porque no cruzan la puerta que está frente a ustedes?— volvió a preguntar.

— ¡Por que ahí no hay una puerta!— objetó Albus señalando el espacio del que había salido.

—Entonces son estúpidos.— sentenció el pequeño dándose la vuelta.

—A su majestad no le gusta que lo hagan esperar, esta torre está llena de puertas justo ahí está la que lleva al salón donde su majestad los espera.— y diciendo eso caminó a la pared, dio una vuelta y desapareció frente a ellos.

— ¿Eso era un elfo doméstico?— preguntó Hugo a un boquiabierto Albus.

—Pues no se parece nada a Kreacher.

Hugo siguió los pasos de la criatura y estiró la mano para alcanzar la pared, sus ojos le decían que estaba tocándola, pero sus dedos no sentían nada, siguió avanzando y noto que efectivamente había ahí un vano con otra pared al fondo que daba esa ilusión de no estar, a la derecha e izquierda había escaleras.

— ¿Por dónde vamos?— preguntó Albus.

— ¿Dará igual?

—Derecha.

Subieron por la escalera de la derecha, Hugo pegó la mano a la pared, de manera que pudiera sentir la textura en caso de que apareciera un nuevo espacio con otro pasillo. Había mucha luz, pero no había ni ventanas ni antorchas, solo luz. Sin cuadros como los demás pasillos del castillo, ni la presencia de algún fantasma, solo piedra amarillenta y relativamente suave que manchaba la punta de sus dedos con polvo.

—Hugo… esta escalera no se tuerce.— observó Albus, y así era, la escalera iba recta hacia arriba.

—Debimos seguir al elfo.

—No es un elfo.

— ¿Qué es?

—No lo sé. Pero ya es tarde, de verdad espero que no sea tan estricto como tu mamá.

Al pequeño pelirrojo le recorrió la espalda un escalofrío.

— ¡Aquí!— exclamó de repente cuando sus dedos dejaron de sentir el polvo. Los dos se detuvieron y miraron a la derecha, solo se veía la pared pero la mano de Hugo iba más allá, el mismo truco del descansillo de la profesora Trelawney. Los dos niños entraron y esta vez solo había pasillos.

— ¿Derecha o izquierda?

—Otra vez derecha.

El pasillo se les antojó absurdamente largo. Al cabo de unos minutos finalmente vieron el final que desembocaba en una amplia sala con un cielo raso altísimo y grandes ventanas desprovistas de cristal, el viento entraba por ellas y revoloteaba en el interior para salir por otro lado.

—Treinta y cuatro minutos de retraso, y les dieron ayuda.

Hugo se puso colorado y Albus saludó cordialmente al profesor.

Jareth no usaba la capa, solo tenía unos pantalones negros ajustados y botas de cuero apenas por encima de la rodilla. La camisa era azul medianoche, casi negra pero con un brillo suave que solo podía dar una tela satinada revelando el color real. Los botones estaban desabrochados hasta el pecho y sobre la piel se asomaba un medallón de un triángulo curvado hacia adentro en la base, con un decorado que recordaba algo celta justo en el centro. Un chaleco plateado se ajustaba a su abdomen y espalda rematando en un cuello alto que cobijaba los vuelos de la camisa. Guantes a juego con las botas, el cabello rubio desordenado, como si se hubiera pasado la mano por él varias veces pero distaba mucho de verse desaliñado, era como si formara parte del estilo completo. Estaba sentado en un sillón con más cuero y lo que parecían ser como colmillos de elefante o cuernos de otros animales que no identificó, no estaba seguro, una piel encima hacía de tapicería y ocultaba gran parte.

Jareth se puso de pie acercándose a ellos con un andar lento casi en coreografía hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. Los miró unos instantes y soltó un suspiro, medio resignación, medio cansancio.

—Bien, Hugo, vamos a trabajar un poco con el ojo interior ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

Hugo negó con la cabeza y Jareth miró a Albus sin pronunciar palabra.

—La habilidad para la videncia.— respondió el joven Potter en voz baja, el profesor asintió.

— ¿Va a empezar con hojas de té?— preguntó Albus enseguida torciendo la boca, odiaba el té y seguramente después de ese curso lo odiaría más ¡Solo él se había anotado esa clase pese a las advertencias de su padre!

—No. Desconozco los detalles del método de Sybill, pero hay primero que encontrar el punto de apertura para el ojo interior de Hugo, determinar su elemento afín y un método sencillo para que pueda tener acceso a esa puerta. Vengan.

Dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y tomó del sillón de cuero donde antes estuviera sentado, un látigo negro con empuñadura de plata y un cristal, aunque más que látigo, sería una de las fustas que usaban los jinetes para los caballos. De unos cuarenta centímetros, remates de cuero por el lado contrario al del cristal con plata. Albus abrió mucho los ojos y seguramente palideció debido a la reacción preocupada de Hugo.

— ¿Para qué es eso?— preguntó con un hilo de voz, James le había dicho de castigos físicos -como colgar por los pulgares con cadenas en los sótanos- para quienes quebrantaban reglas, pero siempre pensó que eran cuentos exagerados.

—Para trazar el círculo, naturalmente.

El muchacho dejó escapar el aire que sostenía.

— ¿Es su varita?

—Sí.

El mago se movió al centro de la sala y trazó un círculo en el aire, pronto fue visible en color blanco como un hilo de humo, sobre él empezó a dibujar más símbolos.

—Vas a hacer un movimiento con la varita, de arriba a abajo, debes apuntar al círculo y decir: _afflatus_ ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

Hugo sacó su varita, la levantó a la altura de su cabeza y la bajo repitiendo la palabra… no sucedió nada.

—Bueno, puedes entretenerte con eso.

Se alejó un poco e hizo otro círculo.

—Tú intenta con este.— dijo a Albus.

—Pero yo no tengo el ojo interior.— replicó el chico.

— ¿Prefieres ser decoración?

—… No… no, señor.

Dio un par de pasos hasta el círculo y sacó la varita para hacer lo que se había dicho durante las instrucciones. Pero tampoco sucedió nada.

— ¿Qué se supone tiene que pasar?

Jareth se recargó en una columna cerca de uno de los ventanales, peligrosamente cerca con el viento moviendo su cabello, con una mano en el bolsillo del chaleco y la otra jugueteando con la fusta.

—Una reacción, así de simple, si tu elemento es fuego, el humo se incendia, si es agua cae condensado al suelo, el aire lo hará desaparecer y la tierra lo solidificará.

—… Es magia antigua….

—La más eficiente. _¡Afflatus!_— exclamó de repente apuntando el látigo al círculo, enseguida el humo blanco entre crujidos se volvió una sólida roca que tenía tallados los símbolos que fueran trazados sobre el aire, la gran piedra cayó al suelo con un ruido aparatoso pero no se rompió y solo levantó polvo.

—Algo así, dependiendo de su afinidad, no piensen en nada, mente en blanco, como si estuvieran tomando un baño relajante o dormitando, de esa manera será más sencillo liberar su verdadera naturaleza.

Hugo miró la piedra con los ojos muy abiertos desatendiendo al profesor que hacía el reemplazo del círculo que hubiera utilizado.

—Es su propia magia, no la que alguien ha influenciado en ustedes…

— ¿Como la que a veces sucede por accidente en los niños pequeños?— preguntó Albus.

—Sí. Un bebé no sabe de hechizos y varitas, solo lo hace.

Los dos niños suspiraron con más ánimo y empezaron a mover la varita.

Jareth se subió en el balcón con la confianza que tendría alguien que solo se asoma por la ventana de una planta baja, solo que era la cima de la torre Norte, sobre sesenta metros o más del nivel más próximo en caso de caída. Recargó la espalda en la columna y empezó a jugar con dos esferas de cristal en las manos, miraba el horizonte del lado contrario a donde estaban los chicos, pasaban de las seis, el atardecer empezaba a aparecer entre los nubarrones dispersos del impredecible clima británico. Bajó la mirada, una de las esferas reflejaba entre un nubarrón solo un eco de las palabras de la profecía, fue todo lo que pudo rescatar. Ver el futuro era una cosa a la que estaba más habituado, ver el pasado era un poco más problemático para él aunque los historiadores se mofaran de ello. Si acercaba la esfera a su oído podía escuchar la voz deformada del muchacho:

_"… Al hechicero le quedan solo fragmentos de imaginación, ecos de un grito silencioso, recuerdos de una vida que nunca ocurrió, todo lo que fue no significa nada, todo lo que quiso se escapó, todo ruinas, todo cae, ser rey es perder el ser… deja el trono sin rey… un hacedor de caminos llegará con él…"_

Solo de escucharla se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca, y si la había guardado no era por nada más que una tendencia masoquista para sufrir psicológicamente, o como un estímulo para no rendirse, no dejar que el Ministerio lo aplastara.

La segunda esfera era más nítida, un presente distante, muy distante, cerca del medio día al otro lado del mundo, en medio del tráfico citadino, una camioneta azul que conducía un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, muy concentrado en el camino que no podía transitar. En el asiento del copiloto una mujer en sus cuarenta años hablaba moviendo mucho las manos, la complexión fina heredada al muchacho, incluso en los mismos tonos de piel, cabello y esos ojos, como una reproducción hecha con intención de perpetuar la imagen que, sin embargo, se veía completamente masculina. Y en ella la feminidad enmarcaba su belleza… porque así era, la mujer más hermosa que había conocido jamás…

Las dos esferas descansaban en su palma y las dejó flotar como si burbujas de jabón fueran, los dos recordatorios de que un rey podía caer, los dos destructores de su mundo.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_:p muchos Weasley, a veces yo misma olvido quien es quien._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Felices fiestas!_


	7. Inicia el Quidditch

**Capítulo VII**

**Inicia el Quidditch**

**Campo de Quidditch, presente…**

Hermione acomodó la bufanda entre la capa para que no ondeara y terminara fuera de lugar. Arregló su túnica y tomó su asiento junto a Neville que agitaba su banderín con insistencia pese a que aún no empezaba el partido.

—Debería estar con Hugo, los chicos se han estado portado maravillosamente, no lo han dejado solo.— dijo preocupada buscando con la mirada el sitio donde se arremolinaran las cabelleras rojas.

—No creo que les moleste, los Weasley son una buena familia, muy unida.

— ¡Weasley! ¡Longbottom!

Los dos giraron para ver a Ernie Macmillan que corría hacia ellos agitando los brazos para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, solo quería saludarlos.— respondió empezando a reírse.

—Seamus venía conmigo, no sé en dónde se quedó. ¿Por qué la cara trágica, Hermione? Ni siquiera empieza el partido, está bien que Hufflepuff sea un equipo de cuidado, pero Gryffindor y su pequeña estrella Potter no perderán por tanto.

Neville infló el pecho con orgullo.

—La copa de Quidditch ha estado en el despacho de Gryffindor cuatro años consecutivos.

Ernie hizo un movimiento con las manos restando importancia.

—Detalles, detalles…

—Parece que vinieron todos los profesores al partido inaugural.— comentó Seamus llegando por fin, se estaba poniendo la túnica y tenía problemas con la capa accesoria del modelo que llevaba, pues no parecía ser capaz de encontrarle la posición adecuada. Los otros tres profesores giraron la vista a donde el recién llegado miraba, y junto al director Flitwick y la subdirectora Sprout, estaban los demás profesores, en comitiva bien alineada, incluso la profesora Trelawney, que a la luz del sol lucía tan traslúcida como un fantasma, su piel casi grisácea por la edad y el encierro se pegaba a sus huesos como si no hubiera músculo debajo, el peso de sus collares y pulseras parecían jorobarla y los inmensos lentes resplandecían tanto como los de la profesora Sinistra, sentada a su lado, junto con la profesora Babbling.

Los otros tres profesores que estaban del otro lado seguían siendo un misterio total, como si hubiesen emergido de la nada, tal vez fueron compañeros de diferentes generaciones, pero de esas personas que nunca miró dos veces, porque sus rostros no le sonaban de nada a Hermione. Y por supuesto, el que desentonaba entre las capas negras, azules y rojas, era Jareth, que iba de brillante dorado, no una emulación dorada, sino un oro rico metalizado y resplandeciente como si fuese de oro literalmente. Pero eso era muy absurdo, ni siquiera un Malfoy lo haría, tanto brillo era inadmisible, sobre todo si daba más vida al cabello, ese cabello de corte irregular y que no se decidía por un tono de rubio o castaño.

—Ese sujeto definitivamente sabe llamar la atención.— dijo finalmente Neville.

—Escuché que es un noble.— dijo Seamus.

— ¿De las familias antiguas?— preguntó Ernie a lo que el otro asintió.

—La otra vez escuché de la profesora Babbling que tuvo una discusión con el director porque no le permitieron traer una comitiva de sirvientes mayor a tres.

— ¿Sirvientes?— y esta vez la pregunta la hizo Hermione.

— ¿Los goblins?

Seamus dio un salto como si la palabra evocara a una maldición que caería sobre él, le hizo una seña a sus compañeros para que se acercaran tanto como pudieran y así lo hicieron hasta que sus cabezas casi chocaron.

—Creo que está en un lío con el Ministerio por eso, Hagrid me dijo que los goblins, esos goblins, son humanos con una maldición, y que en su castillo se cuentan por cientos, que él los transforma cuando son aún bebés y con el tiempo olvidan lo que fueron.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca.

— ¡Eso es horrible! ¿Por qué no han hecho nada entonces?— exclamó Ernie.

—No lo sé, puede que sea solo un rumor basado en el folklor de que los duendes roban bebés.

—Puede. Hay muchas leyendas muy difundidas incluso entre los magos pero que son falsas al final. — secundo Neville queriendo sonar optimista, más para él mismo que para los demás.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el silbatazo inicial había sido dado y de repente, los tres hombres volcaron toda su atención al primer juego del año, Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor. Pero para Hermione no fue así, había quedado pensativa, de repente la idea no sonaba tan descabellada, la profesora McGonagall había mencionado que había _"un asunto"_ con Jareth y él mismo había dicho que tenía problemas propios e importantes. Se llevó el dedo índice a la nariz.

Era con seguridad que la profecía de Hugo se trataba sobre él, McGonagall lo había insinuado y él lo había confirmado con su abrupta escapatoria tras escucharla.

Hablaba de un rey ¿Él era el rey? Tal vez, los goblins se referían a él como "su majestad" y Seamus confirmaba ascendencia noble.

¡Ella trabajaba en el departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas! ¡¿Cómo era que no sabía de eso?!

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con fuerza, estaba volviéndose descuidada, enviaría una lechuza a su oficina para ver lo que tenían del caso, y claro que lo confrontaría a él, los rumores son desmentidos o confirmados directamente por el involucrado.

Llegó la primera anotación y no supo ni de quién fue, sus ojos se dirigían fugazmente al destello dorado que reflejaba el sol. Una segunda anotación, los espectadores estaban eufóricos y se pusieron de pie lanzando vítores, en ese momento el dorado se perdió de su vista un instante, reaccionó como impulsada por un resorte levantándose también. Jareth dejaba las gradas, bajaba por las escaleras ufanamente como si no le importara. Había cumplido con la ceremonia inaugural y se marchaba, eso sucedía.

Sin avisar a sus amigos también empezó a empujarse contra los alumnos para salir.

**.**

**Lago negro, presente...**

Hermione llegó finalmente al suelo, sobre su cabeza se escuchaba la exclamación de otra anotación. Pero ya no le importaba, buscó mirando a todos lados pero el dorado había desaparecido completamente. ¿A donde iría?

A la escuela, podía imaginarlo regresando al castillo, a encerrarse tal vez en sus habitaciones, casi nuca estaba afuera, solo para dar clases que tenía que ir de la Torre Norte a las Mazmorras, no lo veía en el comedor y definitivamente nunca paseando por los jardines. Levantó el borde de la larga túnica negra para no tropezarse mientras corría y fue directo al castillo.

El lugar estaba abandonado como era de esperarse. Solo rondaban los fantasmas y el único ruido provenía de los cuadros.

— ¡Sir Nicholas!— llamó casi sin aliento al fantasma que tarareaba una canción distraídamente mientras iba por un corredor.

— ¡Profesora Hermione Weasley! Que gusto verle, y que extraño estando iniciada la temporada de Quidditch. — exclamó con sorpresa deteniendo su vago flotar para mirarla.

— ¿A visto al profesor Jareth?— preguntó, a lo que el fantasma torció la boca ya de entrada ofendido por no ser saludado con la misma efusividad que él había usado.

—No, por aquí no ha pasado.— respondió secamente aunque la bruja no se percató o no tomó importancia de ello irritando más la pobre sensibilidad del fantasma.

Iba a haber un intento de conversación cuando un ruido los hizo mirar al piso, rodando se acercaba una esfera de cristal que se detuvo justo a los pies de la profesora, ella se agachó y la tomó reconociéndola extrañamente como la irritante esfera que Jareth jugaba con sus manos.

—Creo que sabe que lo estoy buscando.— dijo triunfante viéndola caer de nuevo escapando de sus manos empezando a rodar por el pasillo.

—Tengo que irme, hasta luego.

Y sin más, Hermione volvió a emprender la carrera directamente fuera del castillo, sobre el césped, hacia el sur, directo al Lago Negro.

Empezaba a quedarse sin aliento cuando la esfera redujo su avanzar y se detuvo al pie de un grueso árbol, vio una mano agacharse a recogerla luego de que diera un gracioso salto por si misma, pero no era la de Jareth, era un muchacho de cabello castaño claro y corto, debía estar en quinto curso, llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts y los detalles de Ravenclaw. Sus ojos eran de diferente color, el derecho azul y el izquierdo café…

— ¿Qué he hecho para merecer tu atención?— preguntó haciéndola retroceder dudosa de sí misma y por ello el chico hizo un movimiento con la capa, como si la girara y el dorado intenso apareció de nuevo con todo lo conocido de aquél mago: el cabello, la expresión altiva, todo de regreso a su lugar.

— ¿Haces eso a menudo?— preguntó con las cejas levemente contraídas por una rabia creciente ¿Por qué? ¿Porque resultaba ser un metamorfago también? Y todo ese talento y casi perfección era algo que ella consideraba inadmisible y hasta grosero sobre todo viniendo de una persona que no tenía sentido del deber, del orden ni de la modestia.

—Para la cena, y algunas tardes para salir, antes de que me convirtieras en tutor particular.— dijo recargándose en el árbol con una actitud despreocupada.

—Si no quieres hacerte cargo de Hugo, no te estoy obligando, puedo conseguir a alguien más.— reclamó defensiva con los puños apretados.

Jareth emitió algo como un silbido.

—Yo no quiero pelear, no me gustan los conflictos. ¿Qué quieres?

Hermione de repente recordó el motivo inicial de su búsqueda.

—Escuché algunas cosas sobre ti y quiero que me las confirmes, o lo niegues, pero con la verdad.

—La verdad es subjetiva, si quieres preguntar hazlo, pero que te responda es otro asunto, si no me viene en gana no lo haré.

Arrogante pero con sentido, respiró profundamente, lo miró con dureza y sin acobardarse, rápidamente ideo un orden que no fuera brusco pero solucionara todos los pendientes.

— ¿Vienes de familia noble?

Jareth asintió una sola vez.

— ¿Eres tú el _dichoso_ Rey que mencionó la profesora McGonagall?

—Eso fue grosero, pero sí, yo soy el Rey Goblin, creí que lo sabías, solías llamarme así…

La sangre en las venas de Hermione se heló ¿Ella solía llamarle así? Imposible, si le hubiera conocido de alguna manera en tiempo pasado, ella lo recordaría, porque ella no olvidaba nada, y menos a alguien como él, simplemente era del tipo de persona que no se ignoraba. Lo miró fijamente por primera vez examinando minuciosamente, no solo para una impresión general de un excéntrico personaje.

—No sé quién seas.

Jareth soltó algo como una risa que no terminó de convertirse en tal.

—Con magia o sin magia, siempre es igual, fue absurdo pensar que las brujas y magos saldrían ilesos. Mentes estrechas son mentes estrechas.

—… ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No importa, no es eso de lo que tú quieres hablar ¿Por qué tengo tu atención?

Hermione desvió la vista con la mente nublada por más preguntas y él la miraba con tranquilidad, aún recargado en el árbol, las manos en los bolsillos y sin alterarse siquiera.

—… Es sobre los goblins… ¿Es verdad…? ¿Es verdad que son humanos transformados?

—Si respondo que no ¿Que vas a hacer?

—Nada.

— ¿Y si respondo que sí?

—Llamaré al ministerio y mi palabra se convertirá en una prueba acusatoria.

Jareth se impulsó para separarse del árbol y acortó la distancia con la bruja apareciendo frente a ella la esfera, Hermione miró su reflejo por un instante, pero enseguida este cambió mostrándole una sucesión escenas de sus días en Hogwarts, como si fuera una película en tomas abruptas…

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó sin ser capaz de despegar completamente los ojos de la visión.

—Un cristal, nada más.

—No es verdad ¿Qué me está enseñando?

—Tus sueños.

Hermione se apartó bruscamente parpadeando varias veces.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—De verdad no lo recuerdas.— declaró el mago pero sin inmutar su expresión.

— ¿Qué debería recordar?

—Tómala, si quieres respuestas te las dará.

Le arrojó el cristal y empezó caminar en dirección al castillo, y mientras lo hacía volvió a ondear su capa reapareciendo al muchacho de Ravenclaw.

— ¿Ravenclaw fue tu casa cuando estudiaste?— preguntó de pronto ella pensando en que si sabía cuál era su casa podría investigar por su cuenta lejos de las respuestas esquivas y confusas. Jareth se detuvo mirando por encima de su hombro.

—No.

Y no volvió a detenerse.

Mientras se alejaba, Hermione se decidió completamente, si estaba tramando algo, no importaba la recomendación de la profesora McGonagall, ella lo descubriría y lo detendría.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_:D no hay sorpresa aquí, planteo que Hermione conoció a Jareth cuando niña ¿Con qué motivo? XD eso si es secreto muajaja_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

___Aún no se acaba el primer mes del año, así que todavía vale: _¡Feliz año 2013!


	8. Viejos hábitos

**Capítulo VIII**

**Viejos hábitos**

**Aula de encantamientos, presente…**

— ¿Quería verme… profesora?

—James Sirius Potter…— dijo Hermione desde su escritorio en el aula de encantamientos. Faltaban unos diez o quince minutos para que empezara la clase, pero había mandado llamar al muchacho antes de tiempo, y él, aunque la había llamado con formalidad por mera burla, pronto debió tragar saliva. Nombre completo igual a problemas, y rápidamente rememoró todas sus recientes actividades en un orden descendiente para encontrar alguna que ameritara esa cita privada.

¿O podría ser respecto a Hugo?

Sonrió ampliamente con una coquetería propia y exclusiva de él, de la que se sabía portador desde que era más niño y con los años fue madurando para servir a sus propósitos. _"Mírame, soy adorable, no una amenaza"_ decía con esa gesticulación, pero Hermione era total y completamente inmune a los encantos carismáticos, todos los que la habían conocido podían dar cuenta de ello. La bruja levantó el rostro altiva y serena.

No… definitivamente no iba sobre Hugo el asunto.

—Toma asiento, por favor.— dijo ella.

—Eh… estoy bien así, gracias…

—Como desees. He estado revisando los ensayos que me entregaste sobre encantamientos desilusionadores, realmente magníficos.

—Gracias, uno hace lo que puede…

—Y en tu caso, lo que puedes es prometerle atención especial a Bärbel Bulstrode ¿La llevarás a tomar un té en Madame Tudipié el próximo fin de semana?

James abrió mucho la boca pero incapaz de gesticular palabra alguna, parpadeó varias veces y levantó los brazos dejándolos caer casi enseguida.

— ¿Quién te enseñó ese feo juego, James? Si fuera por dinero tal vez sería menos desagradable, pero ¿Abusar de los sentimientos de una chica?

El muchacho se encaminó rápidamente hasta detrás del escritorio cayendo de rodillas a su lado.

—Te juro que ella sabe bien que no la quiero ni nunca la querré, y ella a mi tampoco ¡Te lo juro! Sabes bien que soy… soy… soy popular y a una chica como ella le levanta el estatus social estar un rato conmigo, eso es todo lo que quiere, es la pura verdad, los sentimientos de nadie están heridos, es un acuerdo decente aunque pienses lo contrario.— explicó rápidamente.

Hermione asintió quedamente y mentalmente le dio puntos por defender primero el honor y la ingenuidad de la muchacha antes que su propia vergüenza al saberse descubierto en plena trampa.

—No se lo digas a mi madre, se volverá loca, y no se si de furia o vergüenza… — siguió diciendo con sincera súplica en sus hermosos ojos. Y vaya que el condenado de verdad era guapo.

—Por esto puedo hacer una suspensión de tu participación en actividades extracurriculares ¿Sabes?— comentó muy seriamente siendo obvio que se refería al Quidditch.

—Y por supuesto, el castigo que el director crea pertinente.

James tartamudeó poniéndose más pálido.

—Haré lo que sea, seré asistente en la consejería, pero por favor, no le digas a mi mamá…

Hermione levantó las cejas y debió desviar la mirada sintiéndose mal en esos momentos porque iba a hacer algo bajo, pero era por un bien mayor, y según se ajustara el acuerdo, todos podrían ganar algo, hasta la poco agraciada Bärbel Bulstrode que de todos modos tendría su cita.

—Bien, bien ¿Por qué estamos hablando a solas y no con el jefe de la casa o el director?— preguntó levemente enrojecida. Pero pese a lo espabilado que podía ser en ciertos temas, mucho se alegró de que no encontrara la idea al hilo, ello daba cuenta de su aún existente inocencia.

— ¿Perdón?

Hermione suspiró.

—Préstame el mapa del merodeador, dejaré el asunto de lado, yo nunca supe nada.

El jovencito volvió a pasmarse, aún arrodillado.

— ¿Eh?

—Harry dice que lo tomaste de su despacho en la casa.

James movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera en un sueño, como si no hubiera escuchado bien, como si quisiera confirmar que ahí enfrente estaba Hermione Weasley, estricta profesora, implacable trabajadora del Ministerio… ¿Chantajeándolo? Súbitamente se puso de pie.

— ¿Para qué lo quieres?

La bruja hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

— ¿Vas a sermonear a un adulto sobre los usos indebidos de una herramienta de quebrantamiento de reglas?

James volvió a parpadear con escepticismo, entreabrió los labios…

— ¿O prefieres no volver a jugar en el equipo de Quidditch? Les va a doler perder a su cazador estrella cuando recién empieza la temporada.

El chico se humedeció los labios y el ruido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo dar un salto, retrocedió varios pasos hasta su sitio donde estaban listas ya sus cosas para tomar clase, tomó un libro y lo hojeó sustrayendo el dichoso mapa en blanco, lo sostuvo entre sus dedos un instante, como si sopesara qué valía más. Al final volvió a cerrar el libro y caminó al escritorio mientras los demás de la clase entraban entre conversaciones animadas.

Lentamente, no queriéndose desprender de él, tendió el papel amarillento frente a la mujer que lo recibió con igual lentitud concediéndole el gusto de la despedida.

—No me odies, James ¿Sí?

Él no dijo nada pero dándole la espalda regresó a su lugar.

Ante ese silencio, Hermione definió su propio estado como cruel e insensible, había usado el chantaje, le había humillado, le había puesto de rodillas -aunque en realidad no le obligó a ello- y le había robado un tesoro que suponía una victoria ante la leyenda de Harry Potter. Torció la boca con amargura, no se había sentido así con Rita Skeeter.

Se puso de pie y saludó a la clase pidiéndoles que abrieran el libro en la última página que habían revisado. Sin mirarlos, solo escuchó el murmullo y el ruido de las hojas al pasar, en un pequeño papel que había en el escritorio garabateó una nota y con un encantamiento la pasó al lugar de James sin que nadie más que él lo notara.

_"Uno hace lo que puede." _decía, ya después le explicaría.

.

**Mazmorras, presente...**

Rose había conseguido conservar su lugar justo en la primera fila y aunque su compañera de mesa no era su persona favorita, poco le importaba, nerviosamente se pasó una mano por el cabello como para querer arreglarlo, pero este caía lacio hacia abajo sin problemas pero tampoco con gracia. Se arregló un poco el uniforme, mató nervios y tiempo alineando sus libros.

A la hora en punto la puerta se abrió y entró el profesor.

En perfecto orden, Gryffindor y Slytherin se pusieron de pie para saludarle, este les miró de soslayo con aire de ego bien alimentado y por costumbre se soltó la capa, la dejó sobre la silla y se giró hacia ellos.

— ¿Hicieron lo que les pedí?— preguntó recargándose en el escritorio y cruzando los brazos, el movimiento empezó y Rose levantó la mano.

— ¿Qué ocupas?— preguntó Jareth mirándola.

—Rosas, margaritas, belladona y uñas de Grindyllow.

El mago hizo un movimiento de manos, apareció la esfera de cristal que no importaba cuantas veces saliera de la nada, siempre creaba la misma expectativa, suavemente la arrojó sobre la mesa de la niña y con un chasquido se rompió dejando en lugar de cristales rotos, la lista que había mencionado ella.

La joven bruja se remangó la túnica y deshojó las flores.

— ¿Solo ella?— preguntó Jareth mirando a los demás con un gesto severo, el movimiento empezó de nuevo y el profesor empezó a caminar entre los lugares mirando sus listas y dejándoles sus respectivos materiales con el mismo espectáculo empleado con Rose.

— ¿No crees que esto sea ilegal?— preguntó Scorpius con las cejas muy juntas mientras el cristal reventaba frente a él. Albus, su compañero de mesa lo miró de soslayo.

— ¿Ilegal?

—Hay muchas reglas para invocación, para mantener el orden y control de las clases sociales, aparecer cosas así como así…

—Creo que todo sale de la despensa. Pero creo que también has notado que le gusta el espectáculo.

—Bastante. Mi abuelo me envió una carta ayer.— continuó hablando el rubio sin mirar a su lado, concentrado en la experimentación que tenía al frente. Albus tampoco lo miraba y solo soltó un monosílabo para que continuara.

—Leyó lo que escribí, sobre mis impresiones de los profesores después de un mes, ya vez, mi papá me obligó, dijo que si seguía decayendo el nivel de la escuela, me enviaría a Durmstrang. Así que envié _"mi informe"_.— explicó deteniendo su labor con los ingredientes solo unos segundos para hacer las comillas con los dedos. Su compañero asintió.

—Pensé que se iba a poner histérico y enviaría por mí, por esta clase, tenemos solo un libro muggle y nos prohíbe cotejar recetarios, pero no, dijo que si era posible, buscara hacerme su favorito…

En ese momento Albus giró para verle quedándose estático, Scorpius, con su casi permanente semblante triste no correspondió el gesto.

Albus Severus Potter.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Cuando entraron a curso y quedaron asignados a la misma casa las apuestas iban por una prolongación al odio generacional entre ambas familias, pero por el contexto no fue así. Su sociedad tal vez distaba de la amistad, ambos lo sabían, pero Albus era rechazado por su colocación en la casa, ningún Potter había estado nunca con sus jurados enemigos Slytherin, marcado como traidor, como una posible torcedura en la heroica tradición de la familia que luchaba contra magos tenebrosos, la mayoría emergidos de la casa de la serpiente.

Scorpius tenía otro estigma: nieto, sobrino e hijo de mortífagos, de los más tenebrosos, de los fugados de Azkaban, de los asesinos del más renombrado y amado director de Hogwarts. Repudiado por su ascendencia por quienes habían sufrido la causa demencial del señor tenebroso, como si vieran ahí la continuación de una mala hierba, el recordatorio de la maldad pura… aunque él fuera tan diferente, más sereno, cauto, menos arrogante, todo lo contrario a lo que su apellido significaba, más pegado a la naturaleza dócil y apacible de su madre, lo que lo alejaba de quienes veían como un orgullo venir de líneas puras y poderosas que pudieron conquistar el mundo mágico, débil ante sus ojos e indigno de ser hijo de su padre, nieto de su abuelo, sobrino de su tía.

Dos puntos medios, que no eran ni de un lado ni de otro.

—Sé que te está dando clases privadas.— declaró de pronto Scorpius mirándolo finalmente con sus ojos grises, más que fríos, tristes y cansados, absurdamente cansados para alguien que solo tenía trece años, con todo el peso de un oscuro y pesado apellido reflejado en ellos.

Albus no soportó esa mirada por lo que bajó la vista a la mesa.

—Son para Hugo en realidad, yo soy algo así como escolta…— dijo quedamente queriendo regresar la atención a la lista, pero la pálida mano de Scorpius se puso sobre ella con un golpe apresurado.

—Llévame.— dijo en voz baja pero firme, Albus movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Pregúntale al profesor, no a mi, yo no puedo disponer de nada, no soy nadie ahí, te lo he dicho, Hugo es… es por él que yo estoy ahí.

Scorpius se acomodó frente a la mesa.

—Por favor, háblale de mi…

— ¿Es tan importante?

—No me preocupa que me deshereden, no lo harán y de cualquier forma el dinero no me importa, pero no quiero ir a sentarme en la cena de Navidad siendo diferente, como si no perteneciera ahí, como si mi casa no fuera mía, mi abuelo se avergüenza y su opinión influye mucho la de mi padre… la abuela Narcisa era la única que no me veía como una deshonra, antes de morir me dijo era lo más hermoso que había tenido la casa Malfoy en siglos… Ahora estoy solo en ese lugar Albus, me devora mi propio nombre…

La voz del muchacho se quebró y en ese momento Albus quedó completamente paralizado mirando su perfil, mantenía derecha la espalda y la cabeza en alto pero esos ojos eran la puerta a un sitio que no podía imaginar. Sabía que estar en Slytherin era ponerlo diferente entre toda su familia con generaciones enteras en Gryffindor, y su padre calmó sus ánimos, nadie reprochó nada, nadie decía que era un problema o algo y aún así él se sintió mal, sufrió mucho y solo de pensar que su padre lo llamara deshonra le comprimía el estómago y el pecho.

—Tengo que hacer algo que lo haga sentirse orgulloso y no quiero ir a Durmstrang tampoco…

—Yo… lo haré.— confesó entre tartamudeos sacudiendo la cabeza y regresando a su trabajo.

Scorpius tragó saliva.

—No pretendía causar lástima…— dijo queriendo excusarse.

—No lo hiciste… creo que eres la última persona en esta escuela de la que se puede sentir eso… pero es bueno hablar de vez en cuando.

En su mesa se hizo el silencio, pero para el resto de los alumnos, la expectativa crecía. Albus cayó en cuenta de que el profesor había dado algunas indicaciones y ellos ni por enterados, Rose lo miraba, tres lugares más al frente, del otro lado, con un gesto reprobatorio.

—… la vida moderna es muy cómoda así que este tipo de pociones las utilizarían para fines diversos, deportivos tal vez, aunque…— Jareth se interrumpió dudando por un instante.

—… ¿Podré hablar de eso? Preguntaré después… de darse la situación de magos con intenciones delictivas, para aquellos que se interesen en dedicarse a ser aurores, es una excelente opción de sometimiento, la confección para confusión les dará una buena ventaja, bien hecha no causa complicaciones en el hechizado, mal hecha…

Antes de que terminara, del lado de Slytherin se escucharon unos gritos, el mago giró la vista al punto en cuestión y en largos pasos alcanzó la mesa ya evacuada de Scorpius y Albus, el joven rubio tosía con fuerza mientras un humo violeta hacía inverosímiles espirales sobre el caldero. Albus lo sostenía pero parecía mareado también.

Jareth lanzó su mejor mirada intimidadora a la mesa contigua donde dos muchachos reían estrepitosamente. La furia abordó sus ojos enseguida adivinando los detalles de aquél incidente.

— ¡Todos fuera!— estalló con un poderoso grito que puso a todos de pie en un salto y calló las risas cambiando la expresión de burla por una cara de espanto total.

Tomó por un hombro a Albus y sostuvo con el otro a Scorpius a quien las piernas ya le flaqueaban.

—Ustedes acá.— dijo conduciéndolos a la puerta posterior del salón, en otros tiempos despacho del profesor de la clase, los introdujo con cuidado, Scorpius amenazaba con vomitar por el movimiento.

—Contrólate chico.— dijo poniéndolo sobre un sillón cercano a la chimenea apagada y a Albus en el otro. El lugar se encontraba lleno de libros, apilados los que no alcanzaban en los libreros, sobre el escritorio, otras sillas, rincones.

—Tómate esto.— indicó dándole un vaso con un líquido amarillento que ninguno vio de donde salió o qué contenía, pero no les importó mucho, Scorpius inclinó completamente el vaso queriendo beberlo de un solo trago antes de que las nauseas lo obligaran a vomitar. Tosió un poco cerrando muy fuerte los ojos para que el despacho dejara de darle vueltas.

— ¿De quién era la poción?— preguntó Jareth incorporándose con las manos en la cintura.

—Mía.— confesó el rubio sin animarse a abrir los ojos.

—Pero no sé que pasó…

— ¿No estabas mirando el caldero?— cuestionó seriamente.

—Yo… yo solo…

—Tus amigos le arrogaron asfódelo, no sé de dónde lo sacaron pero lo voy a averiguar. — señaló.

—De suerte la poción neutralizó los efectos más fuertes y no hizo más que marearlos.

Albus empezó a respirar profundamente, halando grandes bocanadas para tranquilizarse, la primer bocanada cuando hizo la reacción, la recibió su compañero, él solo estaba demasiado cerca pero aún así el malestar era definitivamente motivo para no querer moverse en un rato.

Jareth se alejó de ellos aún molesto, resoplando por lo bajo se llevó una mano a la frente y caminó en círculos sin pronunciar palabra. Los leves quejidos de los chicos lo hacían mirar de tanto en tanto, pensó si debía llevarlos a la enfermería, ya estaban bien, solo tenían rezagos del efecto de la flor de los muertos. Pero un leve ruido llamó su atención, como si pisaran una hoja de papel, las alertas del mago se encendieron, sin dudarlo agitó la mano sacando de la manga la fusta que tenía su varita y lanzó un encantamiento sin palabras al punto de donde provenía aquél ruido. Ratón o no, no estaba de humor para sorpresas.

Un chillido meramente femenino le hizo abrir mucho los ojos y maldecir como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, si las cosas se habían puesto mal por un accidente en clase, ahora estaba peor.

— ¿Tía Hermione?— preguntó Albus entreabriendo los ojos y encontrando a su tía derribada en el suelo con los restos de un encantamiento desilusionador aún en algunas partes de su capa.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	9. Informes de incidentes

**Capítulo IX**

**Informes de incidentes**

**Enfermería, presente…**

La enfermera era una señora cuarentona, con la nariz respingada y pómulos pronunciados, el cabello amarillo recogido en un moño apretado oculto bajo la cofia, de complexión delgada pero bien formada y conservada, caminaba con pasos apresurados pero silenciosos. Hacía no menos de veinte minutos que había confirmado que los dos alumnos de Slytherin con el percance en la clase de pociones se encontraban perfectamente. Los mareos, la confusión y la inestabilidad se había ya desvanecido tras recibir el antídoto adecuado, pero era precisamente ello lo que tenía a la mujer alterada, se rehusaba a dejarles ir hasta se que aclarara el asunto con el director que en esos momentos atendía a alguien en su despacho, y como su sobrino era uno de los involucrados, no quedaría así el asunto.

Jareth permaneció sentado en una pequeña e incómoda silla al otro lado de las tres camas ocupadas, con las piernas y brazos cruzados, la cabeza hacia atrás con la expresión del rostro aún molesta y un mal humor notable para cualquiera.

— ¿Profesora Weasley?— llamó suavemente la enfermera en cuanto la bruja empezó a reaccionar.

— ¿Profesora Weasley?— preguntó de nuevo ayudándole a incorporarse.

— ¿Dónde… dónde estoy?

—En la enfermería, la ha traído el profesor Jareth…

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos olvidándose de la conmoción inicial con la que se había despertado.

— ¡¿En dónde está él?!— chilló pero lo encontró casi al instante, pues aunque alejado, estaba prácticamente frente a ella.

De un salto se bajó de la cama blanca y apartó sin ninguna dificultad a la sanadora para alcanzarlo como si fuese a desaparecer en algún momento. Él realmente tenía pensado hacerlo desde hacía rato, pero debía esperar al director so riesgo de no poder tener controlado lo que fuera a decirse si se desocupaba antes de que él pudiese enterarse.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!— volvió a gritar Hermione colorada de furia. Jareth se puso de pie en un solo movimiento para refrenar el avance consiguiéndolo al mostrarse indispuesto a retroceder ante ella, la mujer se plantó a unos dos pasos de distancia con los puños apretados y el rostro hacia arriba debido a la diferencia de estaturas.

—Yo no me escabullí con una capa de invisibilidad a un despacho ajeno.— dijo él seriamente con un dejo de irritación bien justificada.

— ¿Es que no puede ser menos necio?— preguntó ella ignorando esa parte y aferrándose a lo único seguro que tenía en esos momentos.

— ¡Este es el peligro de no controlar las clases de acuerdo al programa!

El mago entornó los ojos mirándola con el mismo sentimiento rabioso ¿Quién se sentía ella? ¿Qué la impulsaba a tanto descaro?

Pasos cortos y apresurados se abalanzaron hasta donde estaban ellos, con aliento jadeante, el muy anciano director del colegio, Filius Flitwick y Pomona Sprout pararon en seco antes de embestirlos en la carrera.

— ¿Profesor Jareth? ¿Profesora Hermione?— pregunto el director dubitativo con la varita bien sujeta en la mano.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?— su voz aguda de repente sonó grave, él solía ser más tranquilo y ameno, pero tenía que reafirmar su posición de autoridad cuando ocurrían incidentes, sentía que el control se le iba de las manos, la desacreditación de la escuela era terrible y luchar por una buena imagen no tenía como opción permitir riñas internas, que era evidentemente lo que sucedía entre esos dos aunque ninguno tuviera en mano una varita.

— ¡Nada! Solo que debido a su capricho de educación liberal, ha incitado a los alumnos a experimentar irresponsablemente, aquí las consecuencias.— expuso acusadoramente señalando a los dos muchachos que yacían sentados sobre las camas, la enfermera estaba de acuerdo con ella aunque las consecuencias de las que hablaban en ese momento eran nulas.

El pequeño director giró para mirarles examinándolos solo con la vista levantando una ceja al verlos a ambos muy sanos y hasta sonrosados, como un bebé que acaba de despertar de buen humor aunque no sabe lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Señorita Greengrass ¿En qué estado se encuentran los muchachos?— preguntó con amabilidad a la sanadora del castillo que mantenía el ceño muy fruncido.

—Perfectamente, señor director, el profesor Jareth les administró un antídoto adecuado y su salud no corre ningún peligro.

— ¿Y por qué están aquí?

—Para que usted juzgue la situación, señor director.— respondió regiamente como si fuese muy obvio.

— ¿Qué hay que juzgar, señorita Greengrass?

—Un antídoto solo debe ser suministrado por un sanador cualificado, esa es la primicia de todos los sanadores. Y el profesor Jareth no es un sanador.

—Ya, ya, sí, sí, lo entiendo, pero en el reglamento de la escuela dice también que un profesor puede hacerse cargo directamente de los incidentes que, por una actividad organizada por él, surjan como imprevistos que comprometan la vida, salud y seguridad del estudiante.

La enfermera y Hermione fruncieron los labios casi al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué salió mal?— continuó.

—El caldero de Scorpius fue saboteado por otro estudiante, se introdujo asfódelo en una confección para confusión.

El profesor Flitwick cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor. Jareth levantó el rostro pero no mantuvo la mirada sobre el director, sino que la puso sobre Hermione.

—Un descuido del que me hago responsable.

—Muy honorable, profesor, no obstante si sabe el motivo por el que la poción de práctica salió mal, asumo que conoce al autor de la fechoría.— volvió a preguntar el pequeño director.

Jareth asintió.

— ¿Lo vio o solo lo adivina?— interrumpió Hermione ácidamente.

—Profesora Weasley…— dijo de repente el pequeño mago reparando en ella.

— ¿Usted que hace aquí?

—Le he lanzado un aturdidor.— confesó el otro apresurándose a responder, Hermione apretó los dientes, estaba avergonzada, le diría al director que entró a su despacho a escondidas, se viera como se viera, sonaba demasiado mal. Jareth giró de nuevo inclinando la cabeza para encarar al director.

—Otro descuido de mi parte, olvidé que la profesora estaba en el aula como observadora, cuestiona mis métodos de enseñanza así que la invité a la clase, cuando ocurrió el accidente los llevé al despacho y ella nos siguió, pero me encontraba alterado, comprenderá que el asfódelo es de cuidado, no quería dos alumnos con secuelas de sueño sin despertar, se acercó por detrás y me sobresaltó. Ya sabe que no he estado por aquí en mucho tiempo, reaccioné por instinto, me disculpo por eso…— dijo hablando con naturalidad, enseguida volvió a mirar a la bruja, estupefacta pero silenciosa, tanto como los dos estudiantes que no iban a pronunciar palabra y se empeñaban en simular que no estaban ahí.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, profesora Weasley. — dijo inclinando mansamente la cabeza, Hermione asintió casi imperceptiblemente, con semejante número montado, de negarse, ella sería la loca insensible.

—Ha hecho su punto con mi clase, reconsideraré el modo de impartirla…

— ¡Tonterías!— exclamó de repente la profesora Sprout antes de que Hermione saboreara la victoria.

—Los accidentes suceden en todas las clases y todos los años, nada más en lo que va de la semana, Rolanda ha traído aquí más fracturados por caídas de escoba que víctimas de sabotaje de pociones, y ni hablar de sus resultados, profesor, los muchachos no paran de hacer preguntas sobre todo, su clase los tiene encantados e impulsa mucho el interés en Herbología, los jóvenes nunca han sido buenos para seguir estrictas instrucciones, les gusta experimentar ¿No es así profesor Flitwick?

—Completamente de acuerdo, yo no tengo ningún problema con su método, los exámenes son prometedores y espero impaciente los resultados.

Hermione sintió hervir su sangre cuando percibió en el rostro de Jareth una sonrisa de triunfo y suficiencia, la bruja supo entonces que él sabía muy bien dónde estaba parado: bajo la gracia del director y en la devoción del alumnado, contra eso no se podía luchar y se lo demostraba con un falso acto de humildad en que le cedía la razón que sabía, nadie más se la daría, como pasear frente a la nariz de un perro hambriento un filete que no se le dará.

—Tanta es la fe que nos trajo profesor, que en mi oficina estaban unas personas del Ministerio, insisten en que le dé más clases a impartir ahora que algunos de nuestros colegas están cerca del retiro.

La sonrisa en el rostro del mago se esfumó dando paso a una mueca entre sorpresa y horror.

—No me atrevería a tomar tal honor…— respondió rápidamente queriendo fallidamente recobrar el control.

—Ya veremos, y si la señorita Greengrass dice que la vida de nadie está en peligro, creo que nos podemos ir todos ¡Que tengan buena tarde! Ah, profesor Jareth, envíe por favor a mi oficina al responsable, y de ser posible, señorita Greengrass, primero convoque a los jefes de casa en estos asuntos.

—Así será entonces, señor director.

El director y la subdirectora se marcharon siendo acompañados por la enfermera, pero los otros se quedaron plantados en su sitio.

— ¿Por qué no me acusaste?— masculló Hermione molesta por saber que le debía una.

Jareth recobró la compostura finalmente serenando su rostro, ocultando lo que se le había escapado al escuchar que aquellos desgraciados del Ministerio lo querían encadenar al colegio.

—Sé cómo se juegan muchos juegos, y el que tú has escogido yo lo he ganado por varios años…

— ¿Según tú, qué jugamos? Por que para mi esto es muy serio.

—Control.

El mago se dio la vuelta encaminándose a la salida, los dos chicos saltaron de la camilla, Albus detrás de Scorpius. Y Hermione permaneció ahí un rato más, ocultó el rostro con las manos y pensó. Definitivamente ese no era el despacho de Jareth, había sido el de Snape pero ahora parecía más una bodega de librería ¿En dónde estaba el suyo? ¿En la torre donde daba las clases a Hugo?

La capa ya no servía, había gastado mucho tiempo y energía en hacer ese hechizo desilusionador para hacerla invisible y el aturdidor disipó casi toda la magia, debió esperar a la noche, aunque también quería ver esa clase, y con los muchachos perfectamente, se supo imprudente para las imprudencias, Harry lo habría conseguido sin cometer fallos.

Sonrió agriamente. Ella siempre fue autor intelectual, Ron y Harry hacían casi todo lo duro, especialmente las incursiones… pero ahora no estaban ellos para apoyarla… sacudió la cabeza y decidió dejar la enfermería antes de que Daphne Greengrass regresara a desquitar la amargura de su derrota.

.

**Torre Norte, presente...**

Jareth no se detuvo, sabía que los dos chicos le seguían pero no tenía intenciones de parar a conversar, tenía que ver a Minerva McGonagall con urgencia, si los del Ministerio estaban intentando anclarle a Hogwarts tenía que darse prisa.

— ¡Profesor!— llamó entonces Albus, se detuvo, definitivamente ya no podía fingir que pensaba que no le estaban siguiendo y solo caminaban casualmente al mismo lado. Giró la vista cuidando que no se notara su ansia en el rostro, con la cortesía que se obligaba a tener, los dos pronto le alcanzaron.

— ¿Sí?

—Yo… he… las clases de Hugo…

Jareth cerró los ojos, había olvidado eso completamente ¡¿En dónde tenía la cabeza?! Estaba tan molesto por lo del Ministerio que pasó de todo lo demás, si dejaba plantado al niño la madre se le echaría encima y sin duda esa bruja empezaba a hacerse sentir como una molestia de tiempo completo.

—Sobre eso, los veré una hora más tarde, tengo algo muy urgente que resolver antes.

—Sí, claro, entiendo. — mustió Albus pero recobrando valor.

— ¿Puede Scorpius acompañarnos?

Jareth levantó una ceja mirando al rubio.

¿Qué decía? ¿Que tres era una multitud? ¿Que, de hecho dos era más de lo que él había accedido en un inicio?

— ¿Te interesa la adivinación?— preguntó de momento maquinando lentamente una idea que no se le había ocurrido antes pero que era tremendamente conveniente. Scorpius asintió aunque no estaba convencido del todo.

— ¿Seguro? — volvió a preguntar haciendo algo que hacía muy pocas veces, tan pocas que casi las contaba con la mano: se agachó a su altura, con una rodilla tocando el suelo de fría piedra del pasillo que conducía a la Torre Norte. Le miraba directamente a los ojos, enfrentando su azul-café al gris del chico.

—Quiero ir.— sentenció con seguridad sin comprometer su interés en la adivinación pero empapando sus palabras con la verdad de su corazón y eso el mago lo pudo apreciar a la perfección.

—Supongo que tres es un número cordial.— dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie.

—Una hora más tarde, entonces, puedes explicarle lo que hemos estado haciendo con el _afflatus_ ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor.

—Bien, pueden marcharse.— señaló haciendo un gesto con la mano pero reaccionando un instante antes de que ellos se marcharan.

—Busquen un salón de práctica, tiene que recuperar tres semanas.— agregó arrojándole un cristal en el que se veía un interior nebuloso.

— ¿No podemos usar la torre? Los alumnos de quinto para arriba acaparan casi todas las zonas de práctica.

Jareth bufó y se llevó una mano a la sien dándole un masaje, aún no le dolía la cabeza pero para allá iba.

—Bien, solo no te olvides de Hugo.

Empezó a caminar con los chicos detrás, recorrieron el camino de la torre al que con algo de trabajo Albus se había acostumbrado. Scorpius tenía la mirada expectante, no había dicho nada pero ponía atención a todo.

Llegaron finalmente a la cima de la torre, el viento silbó, el rubio se encogió en el cuello de la túnica. Albus dejo caer la esfera rompiéndola liberando dos círculos. En voz baja empezó a decir las instrucciones, antes de que se dieran cuenta, Jareth les había dejado solos.

— ¿A dónde lleva el otro lado de las escaleras?— preguntó Scorpius después de su primer intento con el círculo.

—No lo sé, creo que a su despacho… _¡Afflatus!_

— ¿Has podido hacer esto?

—No.

— ¿Y Hugo?

—Tampoco, pero una vez pareció que el humo tembló.

— ¿Significa algo?

—Todo y nada, dice que fue una reacción débil pero que por algo se empieza.

El rubio soltó un suspiro y de repente parecía más animado pese a lo tedioso del encargo que tenían.

—Gracias.

Albus lo miró de soslayo y asintió.

—No tienes que escribirle a tu abuelo que tomas las clases con Hugo y conmigo.

—Lo siento por eso…

Los dos niños se quedaron quietos de repente.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?

Albus asintió. Se aferraron a sus varitas y lentamente se dirigieron al pasillo de donde había provenido el ruido, pero por el recto corredor, no se veía absolutamente nada. El ruido, como un chirrido metálico, se produjo de nuevo, golpes contra el suelo, ecos metálicos, como cadenas arrastrándose y chirrido de engranes oxidados…

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?— preguntó Scorpius siendo el primero en adelantarse. Naturalmente que no hubo respuesta, pero el sonido continuó insistente.

— ¿Crees que sean otra vez ellos?— preguntó Albus refiriéndose a los chicos de su clase.

—… No… no creo que hubieran encontrado la entrada por su cuenta…

Saltaron sobre su sitio y se resguardaron a un costado de la puerta cuando el ruido se hizo mas fuerte, acercándose. De pronto, vieron claramente una enorme cosa metálica avanzando, casi atascándose en el angosto pasillo, era como una placa deformada, achatada a golpes de las orillas, llena de puntas de lanza de todos tipos, púas y cuchillas.

Los dos chicos soltaron un grito aterrados.

— _¡Bombarda!_ — reaccionó Albus agitando la varita. Por un instante la cosa metálica frenó su avance con un horrible chirrido, pero hubo algo como un resplandor blanco y no se produjo el efecto que debiera tener el hechizo. Enseguida volvió a avanzar con su infernal ruido.

— _¡Bombarda Maxima!_ — secundó Scorpius asomándose, nuevamente el destello blanco, pero en esa ocasión el blanco cambió a rojo.

— ¡Abajo los dos!

Apenas escucharon a Jareth, obedientes como ninguna otra vez en su vida se dejaron caer boca abajo cubriendo sus cabezas con los brazos, el chirrido metálico se detuvo, pero el hechizo de Scorpius, que había sido rebotado, estalló en la columna de piedra detrás de ellos con un ensordecedor ruido.

— ¿Qué se supone están haciendo? ¡Idiotas!

Albus respingó y levantó la cabeza, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no se refería a ellos, Jareth agitó la varita oculta en la fusta rompiendo el viento con violencia y la cosa metálica se desarmó cayendo en pedazos, haciendo el ruido de trastos de cocina.

— ¡Alteza!— chillaron los tres goblins.

— ¡Trío de ineptos! ¡¿Cómo no los he hundido en el pantano del hedor eterno?! ¡¿Cómo no les he arrancado las colas?!— rugió amenazando a uno con la fusta muy cerca de su nariz.

— ¡Su alteza dijo que le habían declarado la guerra!

— ¡No así, cabezas huecas! ¡No voy a pasarle una barredora a una madre histérica!

Los tres goblins, estaban abrazados entre ellos y temblando.

— ¿Entonces no vamos a ocupar a los Fuegos?— preguntó uno con un hilo de voz.

Jareth se quedó perplejo.

— ¿Los Fuegos?— preguntó incrédulo.

— ¡¿Trajeron a los Fuegos?!— bramó, pero evadieron el embiste de la fusta apenas por nada, Jareth no intentó perseguirlos, saltó por encima de ellos y corrió por el pasillo. Albus y Scorpius intercambiaron miradas, se pusieron de pie y corrieron detrás de él.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_When the sun goes down (when the sun goes down)_

_And the bads are back again (and the bads are back)_

_The brothers comeround (the brothers comeround)_

_I get out of my dirty bed (my dirty bed)_

_I shake my pretty little head (I shake my pretty little head)_

_I tap my pretty little feet (I tap my pretty little feet)_

_Were brighter than sunlight_

_Laouder than thunder_

_Dancing like a yo-yo, wooh_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
